Motbevist
by Messrs Padfoot and Prongs
Summary: Dette er historien om hvordan Sirius og James møttes, deres opplevelser på galtvort, og... Lily. Alle vet at Lily og james ikke er venner i deres femte år, men hva var de før det? Dette er historien før og etter alle konfliktene. RR
1. Chapter 1

_Vi ække Rowling noen av oss, hvis ikke Prongsie har holdt det skjult for meg, da... Hehe!! Les, nyt og review!! folkens... _

**_For å starte med det, alle samtaler med nye personer starter med: været. _**

_**Det var vel ikke den fineste dagen, det var overskyet og hadde regnet litt tidligere på morgenen. **_

_**Padfoot: Men du snakker om første tog turen til Galtvort. Det var fint vær den dagen!´**_

_**Prongs: Ikke hjemme hos meg Padfoot.**_

**_Altså var det: grå skyer over hodet på meg, når jeg gikk inn på tog stasjonen. Hele kroppen min kriblet av spenning og foreldrene mine hadde det passe vanskelig med å holde meg i øyesyn. _**

_**Padfoot: Var det bare grå skyer rett over hodet på deg? Ble de med inn?´´ **_

**_Prongs: Arg, Padfoot. Nå er det jeg som forteller. Ikke du…!´´_**

**_når jeg var kommet inn på plattformen. Pilte jeg rundt som en vettskremt liten mus._**

**_Padfoot: klart du gjorde. _**

**_Prongs: "Padfoot!" _**

_**Ok, her starter historien…**_

¤James forteller¤

Han hadde kommet fram til stasjonen. Foreldrene hadde store problemer med å følge de raske beina hans inn på plattformen.

Ute var det grått og overskyet, men her inne var det fullt av alle slags farger. Fargene kom mest fra folks klær, men James synes han hadde kommet til paradis.

Enda bedre var det at nå skulle han, etter hele livet med venting, endelig begynne på Galtvort!

Inne på plattformen var også folk fulle av farger, men her var det fullt av dårlige gompeforkledninger. Foreldrene hadde vært så flinke og snille at de lot han gå litt rundt omkring i nabolaget, og da var gompeforkledning første bud.

Der stod toget. Det toget han hadde hatt sine villeste drømmer om, utenom rumpeldunk. "Mamma, er det tid til å gå på nå?" Spurte han moren ivrig.

"Ikke enda skatt. Det er enda ti minutter før toget drar."

"Å, urettferdig. Kan det ikke gå nå da? Pappa kan du få det til å gå nå?"

"Unnskyld, men det er en av de tingene pappa ikke kan hjelpe deg med." Dette kom som et lite sjokk for den elleve år gamle James. Han var vant til at foreldrene kunne alt, for de kunne det aller meste.

Så fikk James øye på en annen gutt på sin alder som virket minst like ivrig etter å komme på toget som han selv. Gutten hadde svart halvlangt hår og pene trekk.

"Kan jeg gå bort til den gutten?"

"Ok, men du må komme og gi oss en klem før du drar." Svarte moren mens hun lurte på hvor sønnen hadde fått et så godt øye for ting fra.

"Hei! Jeg er James", sa han mens han strakte fram armen.

"Sirius", mumlet gutten tilbake.

"Skal du til Galtvort?" fortsatte James, fast bestemt på å få i gang en samtale.

"Ja. Du også?"

"Jepp. Jeg kommer til å bli en fin Griffing. Du da, hva ønsker du å bli?"

"Ikke så høyt. Faren min står der", hvisket gutten ved navn Sirius mens han pekte på en mann med en lang svart kutte og et morskt utrykk i det pene ansiktet.

"Er _det_ faren din? Men, han er så svart."

"For å informere deg om noe; så er det mitt etternavn. Jeg er Sirius Svaart, sønn av Orion og Waldruga Svaart."

"Du er en Svaart? Men, da må jeg gå", sa James usikkert, aldri i verden om han kunne stå og snakke hverdagslig med en smygarding, og gikk mot foreldrene igjen.

Og den gutten som hadde sett så snill ut, enslig og forresten. Han minnet ham ikke om noen av de av Svaart slekta han hadde møtt før.

Før han kom fram til foreldrene kjente han en dytt i ryggen. Det var Svaart gutten. Hva gjorde han her?

"Redd meg! Hr. Svaart har tenkt til å gi meg en skjenne preken igjen." Hva var alt dette om? Var denne gutten en snill gutt etter alt å dømme? Hvorfor sa han: Hr. Svaart, hvis det var faren han?

"Ikke la han finne meg. Kom så går vi inn på toget."

"Jeg må gi en klem til mamma og pappa først, og hente kofferten, så kommer jeg. Vil du finne en kupe, eller skal du bli med meg?"

Sirius valgte å bli med bort

§Sirius Forteller§

Han var blitt med denne nye gutten bort til familien hans, Potterne. Der ble han stående noen meter unna å se på dem. Hvis faren hans så ham nå var han død.

Han kunne ikke noe for å føle et stikk av sjalusi. Om han bare hadde hatt en slik familie selv. Da ville han ha gledet seg syk til å komme til Galtvort. Nå var det ikke noen stor glede i det. Bare et lite håp om at han kom i Griffing i stedet for Smygard, for kom han i smygard ble jo alt som før, og han ville så langt unna resten av familien som han kunne.

"Kom bort da, Sirius. Ingen vits å være blyg!" Ropte James til han.

"Han gikk mot disse nye folkene og strakte fram armen: Jeg er Sirius Svaart. Hyggelig å få møte dere."

"Å, så det er ikke alle av familien Svaart man kan plasseres under samme gren, formoder jeg", svarte Helen Potter mens hun tok han i hånden.

"Virker ikke slik", la John Potter til når han tok Sirius i hånden han og. Han jobbet sammen med Hr. Svaart og visste så alt for godt hvordan han tok i hånden til folk, men denne gutten lyste av høflighet og godhet mot andre enn Smygardinger. "Gleder meg til å høre mer om deg. Det vil nok skje om James her og du blir gode venner."

Fru Potter så ned på armbåndsuret sitt. "Gutter, det er ikke lenge til toget drar. Dere må gå nå. Hade James", sa hun før hun gav han en god klem. Tett etterfulgt fikk James en annen klem fra Hr. Potter.

Helen snudde seg mot Sirius, og gav han en klem også. Det kom som et sjokk for Sirius, men han klemte gladlig tilbake. Etter klemmen var ferdig snudde han seg mot John og som smilte blitt til ham, og så gav ham også Sirius en klem.

Han snudde seg og gikk etter James, da noen grep armen hans. "Sirius, la meg få et ord med deg" sa en streng stemme inn i øret hans, som Sirius kjente så alt for godt.

"Vet du ikke at du nettopp ble kjent med familien Potter, grumse elskende familie, uten verdighet…" faren var rasende. "men jeg…" begynte Sirius.

"Du våger ikke å bli venn med ham! Hører du, gutt!?" hveste ham, og bendte armen til Sirius, i en ukomfortabel stilling bak på ryggen.

"Forstår du?" hveste han, inn i guttens øre. "Ja…" hvisket han, faren strammet taket i armen hans. "Sir…" faren slapp. "Ikke skuff familienavnet Sirius, husk det!" mumlet han, og dyttet Sirius mot toget.

¤Alle¤

"Hvor ble det av deg, a?" Spurte James, da han fikk øye på Sirius igjen. James nye venn bare trakk på skuldrene, og så løp De to guttene så fort de kunne opp på toget. Det tok ikke lang tid før de fant en tom kupe, eller nesten tom. Det satt ei jente der. Hun hadde illrødt hår og flotte smaragd fargede øyne.

¤Lily forteller¤

Det kom to gutter inn i den så langt tomme kupeen. Den ene hadde et ravnsvart bustete hår, som stod ut i alle kanter, og noen interessante hassel øyne. Og han hadde en litt smal kroppsbygning.

Han andre derimot hadde ganske langt svart hår som datt elegant ned i ansiktet på han. Øynene hans var nesten sorte, men hadde et snilt, men ertende og nysgjerrig glimt i seg, og noe i måten han stod på fortalte Lily at han kom fra en fin familie.

"Jeg er James Potter, og dette er Sirius Svaart", sa gutten med det bustete håret mens han rusket det enda verre med den høyre hånden sin.

"Jeg er Lily Evans."

"Lily, er det plass til to snille unge herrer her?"

"Det er det sikkert James", svarte hun med en latter.

De to guttene slengte seg ned på noen ledige plasser. James valgte plassen ved siden av henne. Det fikk henne til å føle seg litt beklemt. Hun var ikke vant til slik oppførsel fra folk hun akkurat hadde møtt.

"James, du vet at det er god plass i denne kupeen? Du trenger ikke klemme deg inntil meg."

"Unnskyld, men det var så korselig her." Hun kunne ikke noe for å le av denne tåpelige gutten. Han var sikkert snill nok han, men å sitte så nærme en hun ikke kjente var ikke det hun aller helst ville. Hun flyttet seg litt bort fra han.

"Dårlig timing det der James", sa Sirius mot den nye vennen.

"Jepp. Det er sikkert og visst."James satte seg nærmere henne igjen.

"Kan du slutte med det der?" Hun var begynt å bli litt sur.

"Selvfølgelig", sa han mens han presset seg enda nærmere henne.

"Så gjør det da!"

"Hvorfor det?"

"Fordi det er plagsomt!" Hun begynte å håpe at hun ikke kom i samme hus som denne gutten. Hun hadde overhørt at det var fire hus på Galtvort og hun ville ikke komme i samme hus sammen med noen hun ikke ville like.

Sirius brøt inn i kranglingen og tankegangen hennes "Ditt første år?"

"Ja… Jeg visste ikke noe om skolen før i sommer, da jeg fik brevet. Jeg har lest litt for å komme inn i dette med magi, og jeg kom over navnet Svaart flere ganger" smilte hun, mens hun klappet katten, som lå på fanget hennes.

Den var nesten like ildrød i pelsen som håret hennes.

James kom sakte nærmere, mens han så på henne. "Kutt ut, James!" ropte hun, da han satt helt inntil henne igjen. Denne tog turen kunne bli lang.

§Sirius Forteller§

Samtalen kom i gang, kanskje litt forsiktig, men de lo av ting de sa, og Sirius følte at han ble veldig lett kjent med James. De hadde så mye til felles. Spesielt Rumpeldunk, synd at det ikke var for førsteklassinger.

Plutselig ble døren åpnet, og inn kom en tredjeklassing. Tynn, pen, med svart bølgete hår, som var som tatt fra en eventyrprinsesse, mørkeblå øyne, nesten som Sirius sine, hun var ganske blek i huden, men det passet liksom til henne. "Å, beklager, jeg ser etter noen venner av meg…" sa hun med vennelig stemme full av autoritet.

Hun skulle til å snu, da øynene hennes falt på Sirius. Hun stirret på han i forbauselse "Sirius, hva gjør du her? Sammen med en blodsviker og en grums!" kjeftet hun rasende.

Vennligheten var som blåst vekk fra hele henne. Hun grep tak i ham og halte ham opp på beina, "Kom Sirius, bli med meg" hveste hun, akkurat som her Svaart ville ha gjort.

"Slipp meg, Bellatrix… Stikk!" ropte Sirius tilbake. James reiste seg for å hjelpe Sirius, men Bellatrix trakk tryllestaven og pekte med den mot James. Han kunne ikke gjøre noe.

"Du vill ikke ende opp som Andromeda, vill du lille fetter? Hun skuffet familien, men jeg skal _sørge_ for at _du _ikke gjør det samme!"

Hun dro Sirius ut av kupeen, og slengte døra igjen etter dem. "Du kan ikke komme skjeft ut din første dag på Galtvort, Sirius. Tenk på familienavnet" sa hun sint til ham, mens hun dro ham igjennom toget, sjekket hver kupe, og fant til slutt den riktige.

¤James Forteller¤

Nå som Sirius var ute av kupeen, og han hadde Lily helt for seg selv var han på en rar måte litt gald. Han var glad for at Sirius og han selv hadde blitt så fort venner, men han ville også bli venn med Lily jenta.

"Har du noen søsken?" Spurte James forsiktig.

"En storesøster", svarte Lily tungt. En storesøster. Men, hvorfor sa hun det så tungt?

"Er det noe i veien mellom dere?"

"Ja, hun har kalt meg en frik siden jeg fikk brevet. Hun har ikke vært snill i det hele tatt."

"Forstår deg. Det er ikke lett med storesøstere. Jeg har to stykker. Og Amaryllis er vel ikke den morsomste hun heller. Gleder meg til vi er i sjette, for da har hun sluttet her. Hun skal opp i tredje nå. Roxie der imot kunne godt vært litt yngre. Hun er i sjette, og hun er kjempe kul. Det er broren min Davy som har lært henne å være som hun er så Roxie er en beinhard guttejente. Davy er blitt nitten, og han lærer å bli en svartspaner."

"Du hadde en stor familie. Tuney og jeg var gode venner før jeg fikk brevet. Håper hun forandrer mening mens jeg er borte. Vi var så nærme før. Når jeg hadde fortalt om brevet skjøv hun meg bort så raskt at jeg ikke fikk tid til å blunke en gang."

"Tuney?´´

"Tuney er kallenavnet hennes. Hun heter Petunia."

Stakkars Lily. Ingen støtte hos en person som var så nær. Han var glad for at det ikke var han, man han ville støtte denne jenta og gjøre henne komfortabel.

Så la han merke til at Lily kjempet mot en flom av tårer. Han satte seg nærmere henne selv om hun hadde sakt at han skulle flytte seg før, la armen rundt skuldrene hennes, og trøstet henne. Når hun ikke gjorde noen bevegelser på at han skulle flytte seg, satte han seg enda nærmere. Da var det enklere for å få trøstet henne.

§Sirius forteller§

Det tok ikke lang tid før Sirius fant et smutthull og snek seg vekk fra smygardingene. Tenk, de hadde presentert ham for en liten gutt med svart fett hår, mørke øyne, ranglkete bygning, vell kort sagt.

Sirius motsetning.

Han spratt nedover gangen. Glad for å være vekk. Hvor satt James igjen? På veien så han mange elever. Han kjente flere fra før. Han gikk forbi James søster, Amaryllis, som han hadde fått et glimt av tidligere, passerte en liten lubben gutt han ikke kjente, og nesten fremme var han, da han fikk et glimt av en gutt, med kloremerker på kinnet, blek huden og brunt hår.

Han åpnet døren til kupeen, og der satt jammen James og holdt rundt Lily. "Forstyrrer jeg noe?" spurte han smilende. "Kjærlighet ved første blikk, og sånt kanskje" han flirte. James himlet med øynene og svarte blidt " Vi har bare blitt bedre kjent"

Sirius lo. "Hyggelig å se deg igjen. Var den jenta kusinen din?" spurte han, mens Lily dyttet han unna. "Ikke hvis det er opp til meg. Hvis jeg kommer i Griffing vill hun nok drepe meg, men det lar jeg henne ikke gjøre. Ikke pokker om jeg kommer i smygard, da utviser jeg meg selv!"

James smilte, en sann venn dette, med egne meninger. Han håpet at alle tre ville komme i griffing!!

* * *

**_Trykk på den fine, alt for lille review knappen i hjørnet, og skriv hva dere synes!! For nå:_**

**_Padfoot and Prongs_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Prongs: Takk Ingvild…! **

**_Padfoot:__Eh, men… men, men… vi er to stykker her. Hvis Prongs tar æren er det ikke noe igjen til meg! _**

**Prongs: Men jeg burde ha all æren, som alltid!**

**_Padfoot: Ha, ha!! Drukket for mye av noe sterkt? Sluttet med Butterbeer og begynt med firewhisky?? Hold deg til ølet, mye mer vennelig. Vell uansett…_**

**Prongs: Høres ut som at du har tatt en flaske og…**

_**Padfoot: Prongs, jeg spurte ikke deg! Den forrige starten skrev du, så nå er det min tur. **_

**Prongs: Hvorfor skal ikke jeg skrive starten igjen? Alle vil ha min fortelling, min og Lilys, du er ikke noe spennende å lese om!**

**_Padfoot: Ha, ha!! Alle vet at mitt liv er mest spennende!! Hvem vil vel lese om den tullete kompisen min? Du er litt rørete vet du…_**

**Prongs: Er jeg vel ikke!! **

_**Padfoot: Lily liker deg ikke, hun hater deg faktisk, hun skrev det i den dagboka jeg rappa.**_

**Prongs: Hun liker meg! Og uansett så... hey, rappa du dagboka til Lily?**

_**Padfoot: For noen uker siden. **_

**Prongs: Du tok noe som er Lilys eiendom! Kom hit, jeg skal kverke deg! **

**_Padfoot: Må stikke før Prongs elskeren hekser meg. Vi er ikke Rowling… Legg vekk den der Prongs_, ikke veiv med pinner**

**Prongs: morsom ide det med en formel...skal bare komme på den mest brutale!**

¤James forteller¤

De var kommet fram til stasjonen. Å se borgen for første gang var litt av et syn hadde James hørt, og det var det. I drømme hadde han ofte sett borgen, men den virkelige var den flotteste og mest praktfulle av dem alle. Enda en god ting var at han så den sammen med Lily og Sirius. De to nye vennene hans, eller Lily kunne det ta litt lenger tid å bli godt kjent med, men likegodt venner. Da de så borgen hadde det kommet et stort gisp fra Lily. Hun visste ingenting om Galtvort siden hun var gompe født, så da hadde James lagt en arm rundt skuldrene på henne igjen. Den ble like fort flyttet vekk som alle de andre gangene.

"Første klassingen herover!" Hadde en kjempe ropt til dem. Alle første klassingene hadde da sprettet livredde mot han. "Sett dere fire i denna båten her", mumlet han til de forreste barna.

Han hadde vist dem en gammel fiskebåt av tre. James, Lily og Sirius, som han selvsagt hadde snakket til, satt seg ned. I båten, til høyre for Sirius satte det seg en gutt med mange kutt i ansiktet. Han var blek med lyst brunt hår.

Det var den gutten Sirius hadde gått forbi på toget. Alle fire hadde sittet stille og sett på at borgen kom nærmere og nærmere dem.

¤Lily forteller¤

Borgen kom nærmere. Den virket enda større nå. Hun snudde seg for å se på resten av elevene. Så la hun merke til at båtene gikk av seg selv, men hun lagde ikke noe stort ut av det siden resten av guttene i båten virket ut som var helt vant med dette. Hun lurte på hvor mange andre som kom fra umagiske familier som skulle begynne dette året.

Hun kunne jo ikke være den eneste.

§Sirius Forteller§

_(Padfoots/note: Ok. Jeg lever, men nok en gang har Prongs begynt historien. Her kommer endelig mitt synspunkt på saken, valget)_

Alle kom fram, uten at noen skjønte hvordan, og gikk opp noen trapper og inn en stor dobbelt dør.

Første klassingene gikk inn to og to, Sirius og James, var i teten. De stoppet foran lærerbordet, de bukket tullete for Humlesnurr, som smilte og skålte mot dem. McSnurp gikk bort til en liten krakk og satte en hatt oppå den. Den begynte å synge, ingen husket sangen stort etterpå men den var litt morsom, og fortalte litt om husene.

Valghatten det er meg,

og nå skal jeg velge deg,

Du har fire hus, men bare ett passer til ditt,

Så da må jeg gjøre mitt.

Griffing kan bli ditt nye hus,

Men da kan du ikke være en mus,

En griffing er modig,

Det er ikke snodig,

Men helt normalt,

En griffing er tøff det er ingen sak.

I Håsblås der har man venner,

Som du snakker gladelig med i gjennom dine tenner.

De er omgjengelige og glade,

Er du utadvent er dette ikke din klage

Er du en Ravnkloing i hjerte og sjel,

Leser du i bøker fra morgen til kveld.

De er smarte og interesserte i alt av litteratur,

For å komme dit, må du være veldig lur.

Kan hende du kommer i Smygard,

Hvor de slue ender opp.

De vender alt til sitt beste,

Og det beste kommer for det meste til dem.

Mer husket ingen, selv om det var noen vers til. Da hatten var ferdig med sangen, klappet alle i hendene og professoren tok fram en lang pergamentrull.

"Black, Sirius" ropte hun. Sirius gikk frammover, på sin normale gange gikk han bort til professoren og satte seg. Hatten var for stor for ham, slik den alltid var på de nye første klassingene.

Valghatten begynte å snakke i hodet hans. 'hm… enda en fra familien Black, men du lever nok ikke opp til familienavnet. 'mumlet den i hodet hans. Noen minutter senere ropte den "Griffing!"

_(Padfoots/n selvsagt er jeg en Griffing, hvor ellers??)_

Han spratt ned mot Griffingbordet, elegant og selvsikkert. Blikket som Bellatrix sendte ham, var ikke mye pent, men han valgte å ignorere det.

"Black, Violin…eh…Molly Violetta Violietaa Wiltersen" Ropte Professor McSnurp, med en veldig forvirret stemme. Nesten alle elevene lo høyt. En pen jente spratt opp og gikk selvsikkert til krakken. Hun ville nok hatt en del beundrere om hun ikke hadde vært så rampete i hver bevegelse.

Håret gikk ned til ryggen, og hun var passe høy. Hun hadde særtrekk av Black slekta.

Hun hadde ganske smalt ansikt, en liten nese og vakre blå øyne, som gnistret ertende og lekent. "Det er meg!!" ropte hun med en litt smal, ertete og småpikeaktig stemme.

Hun fikk hatten på hodet. 'Søsteren til Bellatrix Black, ser jeg. Hm… Du var vanskelig. Det mener jeg, både modig, vis, omgjengelig og slu…' Etter ett kvarter ropte at den måtte snakke med Humlesnurr. "Det går ikke, jeg kan ikke plassere henne. Hun er like mye Griffing som Smygard!" Sa den stille til Humlesnurr når han hadde kommet seg bort.

Hatten hørtes ut som om den var på randen av panikk. "La henne bestemme!" svarte Humlesnurr lett. Violin smilte, "Begge to, takk" ropte hun. "Jeg vil være en…eh…Gmyging!" smilte hun. Hatten ropte "Gmyging, Griffing og Smygard", og Violin spratt ned mellom de to bordene. Hun satte seg på en stol, mellom Sirius og Bellatrix, og gliste bredt.

"Evans, Lily" ropte den fjetrete professoren. Lily gikk opp, blek og skjelvende. Hatten kom over det ildrøde håret, og datt lenger ned til den dekket smaragd øynene hennes.

For henne stod det visst mellom Griffing og Ravnklo, men den bestemte seg for at hun var mest modig. "Griffing!"

"Lupin, Remus" var neste ut. Det var visst den bleke oppklorete gutten, som Sirius hadde sett på toget, og som hadde delt båt med dem. Han gikk opp, all fargen som så vidt hadde klatret opp i kinnende hans, forsvant. Det tok ikke lang tid før han heller kom i "Griffing".

Nå fulgte flere fra alle fire husene før:

"Malfoy, Lusifus" ble ropt opp. Nesten før hatten var på hodet, ble han valgt i Smygard. Han smilte bredt, men uten glede. Håret var lyst, og han så ut som en person som gikk rundt med hånden glattende over håret mens han kunne finne på å si høyt "Jeg og min galtiske sjarm" eller noe slikt.

"Malfoy, Umber" var neste ut. Tydeligvis Lusifus' søster. Hun var ganske slank, lyst hår akkurat som hele Malfang slekta. Hun var ganske pen hun også, men kan ikke måle seg med kusinen Bellatrix som tross alt hadde bedre utseende enn både Violin og Umber. Umber var høyere enn Violin, men ikke mer enn fem cm. Hun kunne minne veldig om Violin, men var på samme måten mer sky enn henne.

Hun gikk opp, og etter et kvarter ropte den på Humlesnurr igjen. Humlesnurr svarte som sist at hun fikk velge selv. Hun valgte Gmyging. "Gmyging!", ropte hatten for annen gang denne kvelden. Alle klappet, men i forvirrede bevegelser. Ett nytt hus var dannet. Elever: to.

Noen flere ble valgt, og så kom Sirius nye beste venn øver på listen.

"Potter, James" han gikk elegant opp, og smilte til ett par jenter, som sukket tungt. Han satte på seg hatten. "Hm… skal vi se… ikke Ravnklo de er for kloke for deg. (Hey!) Ikke Håsblås heller, du vil ikke få mange nok venner. (Ha, ha, veldig morsomt… kan du si meg hvem hus jeg skal i og ikke alle jeg ikke passer i?) Urg, i vertfall ikke Smygard. Du eier ikke slu skap i deg.

Nå hadde James sittet på krakken like lenge som Violin og Umber og de lurte på om han også ble en Gmyging. "Griffing!" Ropte hatten og hele salen klappet lettet, minus Smygardingene, men ingen brydde seg om dem.

"Hva tok deg så lang tid?" Spurte Sirius vennen sin.

"Hatten ville absolutt lure hele salen. Den sa at jeg var den perfekte Griffing, men den ville påpeke feilene mine i de andre husene."

Valget var ferdig og maten var kommet på bordet. Så kom plutselig Humlesnurr på noe. "Unnskyld for at jeg avbryter midt i måltidet, men jeg har ikke et sted å holde de to Gmygingene hen. Kan ikke Violin og Umber vente igjen her til alle er ute så jeg får snakket med dem?"

"Det gjør ikke noe. Vi kan bo hos både Smygard og Griffing, men jeg må si at jeg gjerne vil ha mitt eget oppholdsrom. Vi venter med resten av samtalen til etterpå, ok?"

"Den er grei Violin."

¤Umber forteller¤

Resten av skolen hadde gått til sine respektive oppholdsrom. Alene med rektoren stod en litt sjenert Umber og en selvsikker Violin.

"Jeg må si at aldri i min tid som rektor har jeg noen gang sett to elever på en gang bli flyttet til et nytt hus. Dette er faktisk første gang i Galtvorts historie. Men hvor skal vi la dere ligge?"

"Vi kan ha en seng hos Smygardingene og en hos Griffingene så vi kan ligge hos dem, men et eget oppholdsrom med sovesal ville gjøre den jobben mye lettere for oss å snakke sammen bare vi to", svarte Violin messende som om hun hadde lært seg en lekse utenat.

"Ok, jeg skal se hva jeg kan gjøre. Jeg må informere magidepartementet, og finne et passende sted. Dere kan velge hvor dere sover i natt og så skal vi se hva vi kan gjøre i morgen."

De to jentene valgte å dra opp til Griffingtårnet, der skulle de sove sammen med resten av jentene der.

¤Lily forteller¤

"Ah!" Skrek Lily og resten av jentene i sovesalen. En eller annen hadde latt en møkkbombe ligge og slenge, og den hadde fyrt av like før jentene hadde kommet i pysjene sine. "Få med pysjene deres og kom dere ut herfra, nå!" Beordret Lily. Det var liten mulighet for at de kunne sove i sovesalen i natt om de ikke ville vaske der i mange timer først.

Lily fikk topptillitskvinnen til å følge dem ut til en do så de kunne skifte. Det var over sengetid, og med en eldre som hadde stor innflytelse hos lærerne var det mulig at de ikke fikk arrest eller poeng i straff.

De var kommet tilbake i tårnet, og tenkte seg ut en plass som de kunne sove på. De kunne ikke sove i oppholdsrommet, og resten av jentene sov. Topptillitskvinnen hadde gått i sengs like etter de kom tilbake.

"Er det ikke guttene som bråker?" Spurte Violin når de hørte noe rabalder.

"Det er fullt mulig, men jeg spør ikke om vi kan sove der", svarte Lily tilbake. Hun ville ikke forstyrre dem om det ikke var de som bråket, og hun kjente ingen av dem godt. Det var ikke så lett å bli kjent med dem selv om hun hadde delt hele tog turen med to av dem.

"Jeg gjør det!" Hylte Violin. "Jeg er kusina til Sirius, og han er snill mot meg." hun gliste 'Jeg sier bare at jeg kommer til å sladre til familien om at han er slem mot meg hvis han ikke gjør som jeg sier.'

¤Umber forteller¤

Violin gikk sammen med Umber opp til guttesovesalen. Hun kunne hjelpe Violin om hun trengte hjelp. De to jentene var ganske samkjørte, og Sirius visste at hvis begge sa det samme til han var han sikret trøbbel.

Bank, bank. De to jentene lurte på når guttene skulle åpne. De hadde ropt Vent litt!, da de først hadde banket på. Nå var det gått fem minutter.

"Hvis dere ikke åpner nå kommer jeg inn!" Ropte Violin gjennom døren. Det tok bare noen sekunder før fjeset til James dukket opp i døråpningen.

"Noe jeg kan gjøre for dere jenter?"

"Vi trenger et sted å sove for sovesalen vår er en grisebinge. Kan vi sove her? Dere er de eneste som er våkne, og vi vil ikke sove i oppholdsrommet og få kjeft den første kvelden heller", sa Violin søtt.

"Et øyeblikk." Han forsvant inn døren igjen. Etter noen minutter var det Sirius som dukket opp.

"Vi har bestemt at dere kan sove her i natt, men vi skal ha sengene våre."

Umber løp ned trappen og hentet resten av jentene mens Violin gjorde forhandlinger med Sirius.

§Sirius forteller§

Han var ganske overasket over dette besøket fra jentene, men det kunne jo være hyggelig å få bli kjent med noen andre. På den annen side, det hastet jo ikke. Han hadde egentlig tenkt seg en kveld sammen med resten av guttene, men dette kunne da bli gøy?

"Men Sirius, hvor skal vi sove?" spurte Violin surt, og ristet irritert i skulderen hans. "Jeg sier til tante at du ikke er noe snill mot meg, og da kommer du i trøbbel!" hun sa dette surt, men med ett lite glimt i øynene. Sirius visste at hun hadde rett.

"Dere kan sove på tepper på gulvet eller noe…" mumlet han, for å komme med ett forslag. "Men Sirius, hvorfor så lite gjestfri?" spurte James plutselig. Sirius snudde og så rart på ham, men da han oppdaget at litt av James konsentrasjon var rettet mot Lily gliste han. "Samme det, du får bestemme James, men jeg liker det ikke" sa Sirius og trakk på skuldrene.

Alle i rommet visste at Sirius ikke ville gitt seg, hvis det ikke var akkurat James som snakket. Lily smilte til James, som hadde oppnådd det han ville.

Jentene gikk inn i rommet, som overraskende nok ikke var veldig rotete enda. De satte seg rundt på sengene og snakket mens de drakk smørterøll. Lily var den eneste som ikke drakk.

¤James forteller¤

'Yay! Han hadde fått det til. Få Lily til å sove over i hans sovesal, og de kjente hverandre ikke en gang! Det eneste som mangla nå var å bestemme hvem senger hvem skulle sove i. Ikke snakk om at noen av dem lå på gulvet. Selv ikke guttene.'

"Hvem har lyst til å sove hos Sirius?" spurte James mens han så rundt på flokken som omgav han.

"Jeg, jeg!" Lød Violins skrik med en gang. Siden ingen andre ville utfordre Violin ble det til at hun gjorde det. Til stor missnøye og høylytte klager fra eieren av sengen.

Alle hadde bestemt seg unntatt Lily. Hun hadde bare ett lite problem. Hun måtte sove med James. Ingen av de andre sengene var ledige. Det gjorde slik at James hadde det største smilet noen gang klistret om munnen.

§Sirius Forteller§

For en gangs skyld våknet Sirius veldig tidlig, bare for å oppdage at han lå på kanten av senga, og falt rett ut, mens han dro med seg nesten hele dyna. Han satte seg opp med et sukk, mens han lyttet til de andres tunge pust. Han hadde ikke vekket noen, men hva hadde vekket han?

Han så ut av vinduet, der solen stod flommende inn, og gjespet, før han oppdaget det som hadde vekket ham. Utenfor vinduet satt en ugle, som kakket på ruten. Sirius bannet, han kjente denne uglen alt for godt. Han åpnet vinduet, løsnet brevet, og den svarte uglen forsvant.

Han bannet enda en gang, litt høyere, da han så farens håndskrift. "Pokker…" mumlet han om og om igjen, mens han trakk ut brevet. Til hans ulykke våknet en annen person i rommet, et faktum han ikke oppdaget. Han begynte å grave seg igjennom brevet, mens han leste halvhøyt for seg selv.

"_Sirius_

_Din mor og jeg er dypt skuffet over deg, og dine valg. Hva tenkte du på, gutt? Vi sender brev til Humlesnurr i dette øyeblikk for å få deg flyttet over, vi får bare håpe at det går. Ikke tro at du slipper unna dette, uansett om vi får deg flyttet over til det riktige huset, eller ikke. I det siste tilfellet burde du huske at du er en Svaart, en fullblods, en arving til familienavnet, og at dette vill du alltid være. Jeg visste at du var et vanskelig tilfelle, men at du skulle velge en slik sti var mer enn vi tolererer, moren din er på randen av sammenbrudd, og broren din har blitt askeblek, redd for å havne i din situasjon. Han skal i alle fall ikke svikte oss slik du gjorde. Vi håper at du gjør ditt for å ordne i denne saken, og få fortalt Humlesnurr hvor du egentlig hører til. Vi hadde forventninger til deg, Sirius. De er blitt knust_

_Ærbødigst_

_Hr. Orion Svaart"_

Sirius krøllet sammen brevet og kaset det tvers igjennom rommet. "Vell, hva hadde du forventet?" spurte en stemme. Violin, kom ut på gulvet mot ham. "Det kunne vært verre, lille blodsviker. De kunne ha nevnt hvor lenge du kommer til å være innestengt på rommet ditt i neste ferie, eller gått mer i detaljer om hvor sterkt de hater deg" hun lo, da han sendte henne et surt blikk. "Oppmuntrende."

I samme øyeblikk våknet flere av de andre, og en krangel brøt ut.

¤Lily forteller¤

'Hvor er jeg? Å Galtvort! Eh, hvorfor er senga så hard på den ene siden?' "AU!" 'Å ja, James sin seng, ikke min.'

Hun snudde seg fort. Noen av de andre hadde våknet av skriket hennes, mens Jams enda lå som en baby og sov sukker søtt. "Få den helvetes rompa de opp fra senga med en gang!" Og hun var i gang.

"Hm… Hæ? Sa noen no' nå?" For en dust.

"Nei Potter, ingen sa noe nå. Bare: Få deg ut av senga med en eneste gang!"

¤James forteller¤

"Er e' med henne a?" James så seg rundt om i rommet. Alle så på han som om det var noe han skulle ha visst. Det neste han kjente var et hardt steingulv. "Du det gjorde vondt."

"Det er vel litt mer behageligere enn å bli vekket av en fot hardt i ryggen!"

"Noe slikt har ikke jeg gjort!"

"Vil du ha bevis?" Hun dro opp bakdelen av pyjamasen og viste fram et stort rødt merke. "Holder det?" Han fikk ikke fram et ord. Ikke vanskelig å komme fram til den konklusjonen at dette utviklet seg til _den_ krangelen mellom guttene (Sirius og James, Remus ville ikke bli blandet inn og Petter var… bare Petter) og jentene (Lily, Violin, Umber & co)

**Prongs: Hvorfor ikke firewisky? Mye sterkere og mye bedre å putte i punsjen så man blir fort full av den! Og du kommer til å elske den... vil du smake?**

**_Padfoot: Ja, why not?_**

**Prongs: I don't have any!**

**_Padfoot: Å, ja... drukket opp alt, allerede?_**

**Prongs: Sorry men har ikke smakt heller...skal vi dra til Rosmerta og få en smakebit???**

_**Padfoot: Hakke du smakt? Jeg blir med, du spanderer, sant?**_

**Prongs: Eh, jeg brukte opp pengene på ting til pranks... men kan få mamma og pappa til å sende mer... da kan vi dra... eh, tidligst i overmorgen... greit??**

**_Padfoot: Hvis fatteren ikke tar livet av meg da, han ække så glad i att jeg drikker. Kan skyldes onkelen min, som drakk mye, og prakket ned på familienavnet etterpå. Sannheten kom fram, ved ett uhell, ikke mye populært…_**

**Prongs: Savvy… og, eh… read and review!! Til leserne, du og Padfood!!**

**_PadfooT: Hvis du ikke engang kan skrive navnet mitt, lurere jeg på hvor mye du har drukket!_**

**Prongs: "Padfoot!!!"**

_(Mens jeg husker det må jeg bare skrive unnskyld for (all?) engelsken vi har med…det passer mye bedre på engelsk og vi husker rett og slett ikke det norske…)_

_Og, Mr. Padfoot vill gjerne unnskylde for hans latskap når det gjelder å skrive hans point of veiw i dette kapittelet, siden det har sinket oppdateringen mye. Reviewer søkes!!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Padfoot: Hehey, jeg begynner et nytt kapittel. Ikke prongsie, og vi har et nytt kapittel med nye muligheter. Jeg sier VI fordi vi er to, som i en pluss en. __  
__Prongs: ja, ja Padfoot. Så stolt. Du får skrive først. __  
__Padfoot: Nettopp, så jeg begynner med en gang. Altså: Vi ække Rowling, men heller to kranglete Maraudere, som skriver en liten fanfiction om oss selv._

**_Kapittel tre, Kjærlighet gjør blind_**

Sirius forteller

1 september, femteklasse  
Kjære dagbok, er det det man skriver?? Vel jeg fikk denne til bursdagen min, (Som var for evigheter siden), kjeder meg nå og følte for å skrive av alle ting.  
Jeg kan med sikkerhet si at de første årene på Galtvort var ganske like. Eller kanskje ikke like, James og jeg gjorde så mye rart de fire første årene. Vi hadde mange gode rampestreker, og vi fikk begge en god del brølere, ja han og, selv om hans ikke var så truende. Vi pleide å le av hans for det meste etterpå. Smygardingene fikk problemer, ikke to uker ute i første semester, og siden tror jeg bare de gleder seg til å bli kvitt oss.

Noe som vil kunne overaske leseren (Padfoots/n vell jeg er jo leseren av min egen dagbok, men jeg fant denne setningen i en bok som jeg leste under husaresteten i sommerferien) er kanskje at James og Lily var gode venner. Veldig gode venner. Vi hang med stadighet sammen med Lily. Hun likte ikke så godt at vi hekset andre, og plaget smygardinger, men hun snudde bare hodet bort i de øyeblikkene.

Jeg kan også fortelle, med min nese for detaljer, (padfoots/note: vell jeg er jo liksom en hund, og snuser opp alle spor på min vei) at Lily rødmet når hun så på James, eller møtte blikket hans. Hun smilte alltid mykt til ham. Hun likte nok ham bedre enn meg. Pussig det.

Man skulle tro hun var forelsket i ham… Vel, hvorfor ikke. Hun ville ikke være den eneste. Jeg sier: var fordi, vel hun unngår oss nå. Vi kranglet med henne, eller James, men det går under vi, og siden har hun ikke snakket vennlig til ham.

¤James forteller¤

"James, du er for sent ute..."  
"Til hva?"  
"for meg, din idiot!"  
"hvordan det?"  
"Fra første til fjerde, rødme, svette, føle seg dum, husker du?"  
"Nei, jeg gjorde ingen av de tingene", svarte han etter litt tenke tid.  
"nei, men jeg gjorde det!" Ropte Lily før hun løp vekk.

Han gjenkalte scenen i hodet for hundrede gang. Han hadde nesten ikke tenkt på annet hele ferien. Det hadde foregått mens han gikk sammen med Lily opp til oppholdsrommet.

(Tilbakeblikk)  
De gikk i stillhet. James hadde merket at Lily hadde oppført seg rart i mange dager. Nesten to uker kunne det vel være? Hun snakket ikke med ham så mye. Hun unngikk ham faktisk. Lily, hans nest beste venn unngikk ham uten grunn. Han hadde jo ikke gjort noe. Sikkert en sånn jente greie.

Han så på henne med nysgjerrighet i blikket. "Lily, er e no'?" spurte han litt fårete. Hun stoppet, så snudde hun sakte på hodet, og sukket.  
"James, du er for sent ute..." sa hun i en fremmed tone. Var dette den jenta han kjente?  
"Til hva?" spurte mer forvirret enn før.  
"For meg, din idiot!" svarte hun ampert. Litt mer likt henne selv.  
"Hvordan det?"  
"Fra første til fjerde, rødme, svette, føle seg dum, usikkerhet, følelser, husker du?" spurte hun foraktelig.  
•"Nei, jeg gjorde ingen av de tingene", svarte han etter litt tid i sine egne tanker.  
"Nei, men jeg gjorde det!" Ropte lily før hun løp vekk og etterlot en smilende James. 'hun liker meg så, eller gjorde. Men jeg kan klare å få de følelsene til å flamme opp igjen. bare vent lily, bare vent.'  
(Enden på tilbakeblikket)

Nå var han ikke så sikker lenger. Ville han klare det? Hun hadde jo vært en god venn så lenge, men nå snakket hun ikke med ham. Hun snakket naturlig med Remus, vekslet noen ord med Sirius, men ham hadde hun visst glemt, eller var fortsatt veldig sur på.

§Lily forteller§

"Hvorfor legger han ikke merke til meg? Hvorfor er han bare etter de blonde bimboene? Ser han ikke at jeg liker han eller gidder han bare ikke å bry seg om det? Er han en overfladisk person? For det jeg har erfart som vennen hans er at han ikke er det. Han er en person som bryr seg om hvordan folk er inni, eller kanskje det bare er med vennene?

Men, hvorfor liker han meg ikke da? Vi er venner og han kjenner meg ut og inn, er ikke det bra nok? Må jeg se ut som en bimbo også? Jeg mener: hva om han bare vil ha meg som venn. Hva om han ikke kan se på meg som noe mer? "

Slik gikk Lily og mumlet det meste av tiden hun hadde kjent James Potter. Hun hadde elsket ham ved første blikk, men nå var hun ikke så sikker. Han var bare etter disse blonde jentene med store blå øyne.

Vell, mange av dem var selvsagt hyggelige, men det var jo dem James falt for. Hun nektet å se på James lenger, og kalte ham Potter hvis de snakket sammen. Hvis de snakket sammen. Hun hadde fortalt alt til Remus. Han hadde prøvd å trøste henne, slik hun hadde gjort for ham så ofte, når han hatet seg selv, men… han fikk det ikke til. Lily gikk fortsatt og sturte.

¤James forteller¤

"Hva er galt med Lily? Jeg trodde vi var venner, hvorfor snakker hun ikke med meg? Hvorfor ignorerer hun meg? Vil hun ikke lenger være vennen min? Er det noe galt med meg? er det hvordan jeg ser ut, hvordan jeg lukter? Såpa kan jeg bytte ut lett som bare det, men utseendet er litt verre. Er det hvordan jeg oppfører meg rundt andre? Hvorfor snakker hun ikke mer med meg og hvorfor ser hun så lei seg ut og dytter meg unna hver gang jeg spør henne hva det er og hver gang jeg prøver å trøste henne? "

James sturte for seg selv i Magihistorietimen, ingenting av nytte kom igjennom tankene hans. Han fikk inntrykk av at Sirius ville ha kontakt, men orket ikke å bry seg. Han syntes han hørte Remus mumlet "Bare gi det opp Sirius. Han tenker på Lily igjen"

§Sirius forteller§

"Hvorfor oppfører Lily seg så rart i nærheten av James? Hun er vel ikke lei av ham, for da må hun være gal. Hvorfor ser James så rart på henne? Er det noe som foregår mellom dem? Noe jeg ikke har fått vite? Dette må jeg finn ut!"

Mumlet Sirius til Remus. Han var begynt å bli veldig irritert. "Men jeg gir ikke opp før jeg har en løsning" mumlet han. Han tenkte litt før han snudde seg mot Remus. "De har kranglet veldig mye, ikke sant? Lily var forelsket i James, han var ikke interessert, og tok ikke hint. Det har snudd?" spurte han, ikke egentlig sikker på om det var riktig. Det var jo ganske sprøtt egentlig, så…

"Jeg tror det, ja" mumlet Remus. Sirius måpte, han hadde truffet spikeren.

Dette var da slik de første årene på Galtvort gikk. Med forvirring i følelser. Var det ikke den ene så var det den andre. Heldigvis skulle dette legge seg litt ned i de neste årene og så flamme opp på alle kanter samtidig.

**_Med all respekt,_**

_**Messrs. Padfoot n' Prongs**_

_**Reviews er ALLTID velkomne. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Prongs: Denne ganger er det jeg som starter! YAY!!!**

**Padfoot: "surmumling, surmumling"**

**Prongs: Her ble han litt sur. Siden han begynte å få smaken på det å starte kap'ene. **

**Padfoot: Ække min feil at jeg er best i rampelyset!!**

**Prongs: Og hvem var det som ble Quidditch kaptein. Jeg var den som ble i rampelyset da, og det kledde meg!**

**Padfoot: Kledde deg og kledde deg… Lily mislikte deg enda mer enn vanelig, og det er godt gjort må jeg si! (skål)**

**Prongs: Skål til deg og, men jeg hadde akkurat satt fra meg glasset for å skrive her.**

**Padfoot: Vel, vi skal ikke plage dere mer (vel, det er vel Prongsie som plager dere… sånne er det i alle fall for meg) Så vær så god, her er neste kapittel… (hint, hint: jeg blir ond) **

Ikke la han se meg, ikke gjør det! Prøvde Lily å si til Sirius med tegn. Hun var på vei ned til storsalen for å spise frokost med resten av 5 klasse Griffingene. Uheldigvis var ikke Sirius den greieste mot Lily når det gjaldt bestevennen hans James. Så han sa ifra med en gang.

Ingen på hele Galtvort hadde unngått å legge merke til at James likte Lily. Noe Lily synes var helt patetisk siden hun ikke likte han i det hele tatt. Mens resten av skolen synes hun var patetisk for å ikke like han, unntatt Smygrdingene da selvsagt.

Sånne arrogante tufser var noe Lily hold seg så langt som mulig unna om hun kunne. Potter var i hennes øyne den største av disse idiotene på hele Galtvort. Sirius lå heller ikke så langt bak, men Remus han var ikke en slik person.

Han var nesten som en bror for henne (minus det at hun bare har en søster). Han var veldig snill mot henne. Likevel forstod hun ikke hvorfor han holdt seg med de guttene. " vil du gå ut med meg?", avbrøt en litt for kjent stemme tankene hennes.

"Ja".

"Vil du?" spurte James håpefullt.

"Nei, selvfølgelig ikke!" Å som James ønsket at han ikke hadde spurt det siste spørsmålet, han hadde nesten fått en date med Evans, jenta han var blitt forelsket i første gang han så henne.

"Hva er det som går av deg Evans?", spurte Sirius nysgjerrig.

"Jeg liker ikke Potter, og kommer ikke til å gjøre det i nærmeste fremtid heller."

"Hva med fremtiden etter nærmeste fremtid da?", spurte James desperat etter å ha tenkt igjennom det hun sa.

"Vet ikke, jeg kan ikke se inn i fremtiden.", sa Lily lett. Hun visste at det lød som om hun likte han, men det var bare for å erte litt tilbake på ham. Det var bedre å slå han ned så han blir kjempe deppa. Hun ville jo ikke direkte slå han ned, det var hun ikke sterk nok til, men å gjøre han innmari lei seg var bedre. Hva viste hun enda ikke, men noe skulle det bli.

"Hva tenker du på?" avbrøt stemmen til James igjen.

"Å hvem vet? Jeg holder på å tenke på det", svarte Lily kjapt.

"Du sårer meg Lily, si det da!" når Lily ikke svarte fortsatte han ned mot storsalen.

"HVORFOR ER DU SÅ ETTER MEG? HVORFOR IKKE EN AV FAN GJENGEN DIN?!", ropte Lily. Hun ropte dette så kjapt etter at han hadde begynt å gå at han skvatt enda en gang.

"HVORFOR ER IKKE DU SOM ALLE ANDRE?" skrek han tilbake og løp bort så fort han kunne. Han ville ikke vise noen at han gråt. Hvorfor han gråt viste han ikke helt, men det var noe med det Lily hadde sakt.

Til alles overraskelse løp Lily etter han, hun løp ikke direkte etter han. Hun var på vei til jente doen. Alle var så lamslått av de to at ingen reagerte før begge var borte.

Sirius fortsatte ned til storsalen for å spise. James kunne han finne etter på. Men nå var det mer viktig å få spist. James var blitt en stor gutt nå, trengte ikke store Sirius til å passe på seg lenger. (Padfoot/N: Haha, veldig morsomt! Du kan ikke stå på egne føtter enda, Prongsie)

James var kommet inn på doen. Der satt han og gråt inne i en boss. Så kom noen mer sinte tanker inn i hodet hans.

'Hvorfor i all verden vil hun ikke si ja til meg en eneste gang? Jeg spør henne ut hver eneste dag. Opptil en gang i timen og alt jeg får tilbake er at jeg er en egoistisk drittsekk som bare tenker på meg selv og ingen andre.

Det er ikke sant. Jeg tenker faktisk en god del på Lily. Hele tiden omtrent faktisk. Hvordan kan hun påstå noe slikt som hun vet ikke er sant? Og den delen det hun sier at jeg ikke er ansvarsfull… pøh!

Jeg tar faktisk ansvar. Hvordan kan hun få seg til å si noe slikt? Har hun noen gang sett noe med meg som beviser det motsatte? NEI!!'

'Hvorfor driver han og spør meg ut hele tiden, det er så plagsomt! Her prøver jeg å gå anstendig ned for å spise og så kommer han og maser om få meg ut med han nok en gang! Kan han ikke forstå at jeg praktisk talt er drit lei det og gjerne vil gjøre noe annet i livet mitt enn å høre på hans konstante mas og kjas?

Og så rusker han opp håret sitt hele tiden. "kom igjen… se! Her er mister bråkjekk." eh…nei takk. Trenger ingen som han i livet mitt jeg. Jeg har faktisk et veldig bra liv når han ikke er tilstede. Kan ikke noen bare få det inn i det store, forvokste hodet hans?'

Sirius hadde nesten rukket å få spist sin porsjon frokost da uglene kom. Sirius ventet ikke post, men så opp på alle de flaksende vingene. Det hadde ikke vert så dumt å få et støttende brev fra favoritt onkelen hans eller noe sånt, men han tvilte på det.

Overraskende nok kom det en vakker, grå ugle mot ham. Han gjenkjente den straks som Black familiens ugle. Det var morens håndsrift utenpå en rød konvolutt. Hun hadde sendt ham en hyler. (Prongs/N: Dun dun dun duuuuuun)

Usikkert åpnet han så vidt litt av kanten på det, og moren stemme fylte hele salen.

"Blodsviker! Din ondskapsfulle grumseelsker! Jeg hørte hva du gjorde mot Regulus og slik oppførsel tolererer vi ikke! Du får versogod komme hjem til jul. Ikke engang tenk på å stikke av til Potterne. Du vil ikke få sende brev, eller ta kontakt med de blodsvikerne av venner du har. En tå til over streken og du får aldri vende tilbake til den skolen, og det huset! Du er en skam for hele slekten!"

Helen salen var stille, utenom Smygardingene som lo høyt og Regulus sendte ham et triumferende smil. Så var den en litt treg Ravnkloing som ropte høyt:

"Hvorfor får du beskjed om å komme hjem til jul med en hyler? Er det ikke vanlig at man tilbringer litt kvalitetstid med familien da? Hvorfor i all verden får du streng beskjed om det da?"

Sirius sendte han et dødsbringene blikk. Og den lille Ravnkloingen ville gjerne sunket ned gjennom gulvet. Det var ikke lurt å yppe seg på Sirius når han var i det humøret. Ikke en gang Regulus og de andre Smygardingene turte det.

James var på vei ut fra doen. Magen rumlet så han hadde ikke noe valg enn å spise. Hvis han ikke gjorde det snart ville det bli vanskelig å holde sinnet inne. Han ble irritert når han ikke hadde fått nok å spise, eller spist nok.

Samtidig på andre siden av gangen kom en rødøyd Lily ut fra doen. Tankene hennes lå i de samme baner.

"Nå holder du kjeft!" Skrek James til henne da hun hadde åpnet munnen for å spørre han om han forfulgte henne. Hun stod der, stiv som en stokk, og så på mens han trampet seg vei nedover gangen.

'Hva var det som plutselig var med han? Han pleier alltid å stoppe og høre på det jeg har å si uansett hva det er.' Hun begynte å rusle ned for å ta seg en matbit hun også.

"Hva er det med deg Potter?" Spurte hun. Dessverre hadde det bare vært en ledig plass, ved siden av han. James likte det heller ikke.

"Med meg? Ingenting galt før du satte deg ned her." Han reiste seg og gjorde tegn til å gå. Sirius reiste seg også opp i en sint mine.

"Noe galt Black?"

"Ikke noe du skal bry deg med Evans!" Forferdet over hans ord gikk hun ut etter guttene.

"Hva er galt med dere? Dere pleier aldri å la sinnet deres å ut over meg… hva har jeg gjort dere som jeg ikke vet om selv?" Men guttene bare gikk enda fortere ut i skoleparken. Vekk fra henne. Men guttene bare gikk enda fortere ut i skoleparken. Vekk fra henne.

Men Lily fulgte etter nysgjerrig som hun var. Hvorfor oppførte de seg lik noen drittunger som ikke hadde fått leken de ville ha? James løftet tryllestaven i en aggressiv bevegelse. Han viftet den surt mot en uskyldig, liten førsteklassing.

"Potter" ropte Lily forferdet. "Der gikk du for langt, hva er det du…" Potter rettet et drepende blikk mot henne, og hun holdt kjeft.

Mørke skyer nærmet seg, og plutselig satte regnet inn. Tunge dråper falt nedover de tre som ennå stod igjen nede i parken. En mørk skikkelse kom nedover trappene og ropte uforståelige ting. Da skikkelsen kom nærmere gjenkjente Lily ham som Remus.

"Sirius! James!" ropte Remus mot de to illsinte vennene. De var nesten så sinte at du kunne se vannet dampe rundt dem. "Hva?" spurte guttene surt. "Det regner, og det blir sikkert tordenvær. Kom dere inn!" ropte Remus igjennom vannmassene.

Akkurat da flerret det første lynet opp himmelen som en klo. (Padfoot/N: Jeg synes nå fortsatt: Som en malplassert solstråle passer bra, jeg da) Ikke mange sekunder senere kom tordnet drønnende. Remus tok tak i kragene til begge to og dro dem innenfor. Lily fulgte etter skremt og dryppende våt. (Prongs/N: Søkkvåt!! Ikke dryppende… og den dagen lignet hun en druknet katte.)

Vel innefor dro begge guttene fram stavene og begynte å hekse **alle** tilfeldig forbipasserende. Remus himlet oppgitt med øynene. I det humøret vennene var i nå så kunne ingen stoppe dem. Ikke en gang Lily, som ellers var veldig flink til det.

Lily bare stod i døråpningen og måpte. Aldri før hadde hun sett James og Sirius så sinte. 'Hva har fått dem i så dårlig humør!' tenkte hun febrilsk. Hun ville helst ikke komme i andre enden av de stavtippene. Det var ille nok å se på medstudentene som ikke var like heldige.

"Kom Lily, så går vi." Hørte hun Remus sin litt febrilske stemme si. 'Han har visst ikke lyst til det han heller.'

Akkurat da kom noen Smygardinger opp fra fangekjelleren. (Padfoot/N: dun dun dun duuuuun , sorry, men jeg tenkte at siden Prongsie sa det så…) Før noen fikk advart dem han de opp ned i lufta alle sammen. Alle prøvde å få kuttene til å henge på samtidig som de ikke ville vise noe. I tillegg prøvde de å komme seg ned fra denne posisjonen i lufta.

Med ett falt de ned. De rakk ikke en gang å reagere så de landet med et dunk på hodet. "Pokkers Griffinger", mumlet Slur og noen av de andre. Blant annet Malfoy. Det skulle de ikke ha gjort.

Denne gangen slapp de å henge opp ned, men de fikk i stedet begunderrød maling helt over seg. Ikke det mest behagelige som kunne skje med dem. Etter det fikk de en liten overraskelse ved at de ble limt opp på veggen med en permanentformel.

Mens guttene holdt på kom Lily og Remus seg til dem selv og begynte å snike seg bort. "Hvor har så dere tenkt dere?" De snudde seg i en shit-du-tok-meg bevegelse. "Er det noe du vil, Potter?" Spurte Lily usikkert. Hun var blitt redd av tonefallet hans.

"Når du spør om det så…Jeg vil Gå. Ut. Med. Deg! Og du gjør det best i å svare et godt svar på hvorfor du ikke vil det!" Hun ble stående fast igjen. 'Hva skulle hun svare? Hva forventet han at hun ville svare? Ville han bli sint eller ikke?

Forresten. Han var jo allerede sint. Hvor mye mer sint kunne han bli? Sikkert ikke mye.

Der tok hun feil. Hennes stillhet tolket han som et kart nei. I akkurat samme øyeblikk kom en litt forsinket Regulus (Padfoot/N: RegelLØS ikke "us"… hvor er morroa da?) opp fra fangekjelleren. "Gutter, hvorfor henger dere der? Og hva er det med malingen?" han snudde seg for å lete etter årsaken.

Brødrenes blikk møtte hverandres. Den allerede forbannede Sirius ble om mulig enda mer sint enn han hadde vert tidligere.

Det var som en tornado oppslukte han. Røde gnister fløy i luften rundt ham. De mørkeblå øynene hans minnet mer om noen svarte steiner. Han trakk staven minst like elegant som faren deres.

For første gang hadde Sirius en mine som lignet på farens. Regulus kunne nesten ikke se forskjell. Bare på uniformen og det lange håret som broren nektet å klippe likt farens. (som resten av slekta ville at han skulle gjøre.) (Padfoot/Note: Hallo! Ikke sammenlign meg med ham… Prongsie du er virkelig ubarmhjertig i beskrivelsene)

**Prongs: Er du gal? Det var faktisk broren din jeg fikk det fra. (før han døde) Og den gangen jeg så faren din var det ikke noen tvil om han var det.**

**Padfoot: Thanks a lot Prongsie!! Er ikke du liksom me best mate?**

**Prongs: Jeg er det. (jeg husket ikke hvordan faren hans så ut i første… for de som lurer…) Og du trenger ikke bli sur heller. Det er ikke din feil at han er faren din…**

**Padfoot: Jeg vet det, da! Men du trenger ikke å sammenligne meg med ham! Jeg skal drepe Regulus… Bare følg med nå:**

(Prongs/N: Nam, eple. Å ja… historien.)

Han gikk med tunge skritt mot broren. Regulus stod der som lamslått. Å se på broren sint var even worse than his father. Han kunne ikke røre en muskel om så han prøvde for harde livet. Sirius fanget øynene hans i sine og blikket han sendte ut sa: Nå dør du kjære broder.

**Padfoot: Don't you just love cliff hangers?**

**Prongs: mja…hahahahahahaha**

**Padfoot: Vent! Den onde latteren er miiiiin!!! Mohahahahaaaa, det er tross alt jeg som er morderen i dette kapittelet**

**Prongs: Og dine kjære foreldre og familie ville vært så stolte av deg…**

**Padfoot: Mja… de ble jo ganske sure… jeg mener: det var jo deres kjære Regulus som var mitt offer!!**

**Prongs: Men de ville vært glade om det ikke var han. Bet de var glade da du ble fanget i Azkaban for mord…mordet that is. **

**Padfoot: Er det min feil at de er foreldrene mine… Jeg vedder på at du ikke hadde overlevd (Bokstavelig talt) En dag hjemme hos meg!**

**Prongs: Jeg vedder imot!**

**Padfoot: Aha! Juleferien, da! Jeg skal finne den dagen som passer best!**

**Prongs: Ok… (Er ikke vi snille som avslutter kapittelet her? Hva kommer til å skje? Dun dun duuun! (Paddy/N: Du ble glad i den, ne?)**


	5. Chapter 5

Sirius holdt tryllestaven opp mot ansiktet til lillebroren. Skulle akkurat til å fremsi en ulovlig forbannelse, eller det er i hvert fall det han ahdde i tankene.

**Prongs: Her må vi avbryte litt. Paddie skulle ikke vi starte alle kapitlene, og ikke historien? Trodde vi lagde en avtale på det jeg… Uansett, det er jeg som nok en gang "starter" historien nå og ikke Pads. **

**Padfoot: Hold kjeft Prongsie! Ser du ikke at jeg er midt oppe i noe her!?**

**Prongs: Jaja. Hvem bryr seg?**

**Padfoot: Jeg sa: Hold kjeft! Er det så vanskelig da!?(Ikke svar på det!)**

**Prongs: …**

Regulus Black stod der med tryllestaven til broren pekende et ubehagelig sted. Dette var altså takken for å ha reddet han fra foreldrene hundrevis av ganger. (Ikke at Sirius visste om det da…) Han husket at han som liten, en gang for lenge siden, hadde forgudet denne personen som nå stod her og var på vei til å ta livet av ham.

¤Tilbakeblikk¤

"Sirius, nå kommer du her!" Ropte Orion Black etter eldstesønnen. Nok en gang hadde Sirius gjort noe som ergret faren. "Far! Det er ikke Sirius sin feil! Det var jeg som fikk han til å gjøre det." Prøvde Regulus å forhandle med faren.

"Ikke prøv deg Regulus. Jeg vet det var Sirius sin feil. Jeg skal la det gå denne gangen, men neste gang straffer jeg dere begge."

Han gikk etter Sirius igjen med kjappe, bestemte skritt og lot Regulus stå igjen der alene.

¤End of Tilbakeblikk¤

(Lær deg norsk, Prongsie. Ops, det er visst min feil at du ikke kan det lenger. Gomen! Det heter: Slutt på Tilbakeblikekt)

"Sirius." Prøvde han seg. Det ble møtt av en illsint blikk. "Hold Kjeft di lille pingle! Er det ikke din feil at jeg må hjem i ferien, kanskje?"

"Eh… beklager det der. Jeg kunne ikke noe for det. De fikk meg til å si det. Du vet hvordan de er." Sirius sendte ham et avskylig blikk "Du er svak!" Regulus sendte han et skuffet blikk tilbake. "Og jeg så opp til deg!" Ropte han ut ergerlig. Eller så høyt han fikk til med hånden til Sirius om halsen. "Da burde du gjort det jeg gjorde" hvisket han inn i øret hans.

**Prongs: Altså. Denne scenen er ikke så alvorlig som det virkes ut som. Grunnen: det er ikke noe alvorlig det at Regulus er på vei til å dø!**

**Padfoot: Hold kjeft Prongsie (Mada mada dane) Du ødelegger hele stemningen, dette er alvorlig!**

Sirius var på vei til å kaste formelen. Han viftet staven i de rette bevegelsene og skulle formulere ordene da: "Jammen, det må jeg si. Her var det en god samling elever. Noen som vil være med og spise kaker?" Spurte Snilehorn og så seg rundt. "Ikke du da Petter. Du er for dum." Sa han til Petter som om han var en barnehage unge. Petter sende et stygt blikk tilbake.

Så gikk han og elevene fulgte etter. Kaker var noe som ville få dem på litt andre tanker enn nestendrapet på Regulus Black.

**Padfoot: Nå, gleder du deg til ferien i morgen? Det blir hyggelig å møte foreldrene dine, og være deg for et helt døgn. Jeg har gjort i stand alt, inkludert polyksiren og når byttet finner sted. Dette blir så spennende!**

**Prins: Nei. Vi venter med den byttingen til sommeren. Jeg vil være med foreldrene mine denne ferien. Ikke dine. Du har jo problemer!**

**Padfoot: Feiger du ut? Du som kaller deg prins og greier. Hvor ble det av den hvite hesten og den skinnende rustningen? Et veddemål er ett veddemål, jeg håper du ikke går tilbake på ditt ord. Uansett er det jo bare for et døgn… dette går fint!**

**Prongs: Jeg kalte meg Prins med betydningen: jeg bestemmer over deg. Og hesten døde forrige sommer og rustningen har Lily tatt fra meg.**

**Padfoot: Det er jeg som kommer fra en "urgammel adelsslekt" så det er vel heller jeg som har makten. Jeg har aldri tenkt på deg som en kylling Prongsie. Redd for de store, slemme Smygaringene? Kylling, kylling!! (Klukk, klukk sier Potter gutt…)**

**Prongs: Og jeg er liksom ikke med i den slekta? Hæ? Da må De se litt nærmere. (prøver på en dannet konversasjon)**

**Padfoot: Bare kom på besøk (og det skal du jo i ferien) og se på veggteppet i stua. Jeg har en følelse av at du ikke står der lenger…**

**Prongs: Hvorfor i all verden skal ikke jeg gjøre det? Jeg er med i slekta uansett om de vil det eller ikke!**

**Padfoot: Ikke fult så enkelt i min verden Prongsie. Gjør du noe for å skade familienavnet, er du ikke lenger familie. Det medregner å være gumpeelskere, som din familie heldigvis er!**

**Prongs: Jaja. On with the story now folks!**

Sirius og James skulte bort på hverandre. De var enda ikke ferdige med krangelen om vedemålet. "Kom igjen da. Det blir gøy!" 'I hvert fall for meg' la han til i tankene sine.

Plutselig reiste James seg opp. "Jeg går ikke tilbake på et ord! That's my way of life!"

"Flott!" Like etterpå angret James på det han sa, men han kunne ikke trekke seg tilbake nå. Han måtte jo bevise at han kunne takle Sirius sitt liv like godt som hovedpersonen selv. Han var vel vitende om at han hadde fått alt på et sølvfat hele livet sitt. Han ville bare ikke vise det til noen.

"Old Prongsie. Det er på tide å drikke eliksiren. Vi må bytte nå. Det er ikke lenge til vi er framme og jeg må gi deg noen instrukser."

**Padfoot: Glemte jeg å gi deg noen overlevelses tips, mate?**

**Prongs: Ikke før det som kommer, nei!**

**Padfoot: Haha! Honto Gomen**

De hadde akkurat rukket å drikke polyksiren før de merket at toget saktnet farten. Sirius stønnet "Jeg feilberegnet visst litt på tiden, jeg får instruere deg utenfor" han dro med seg James sin koffert, og den stakkars hjorten fulgte usikkert etter med Sirius bagasje.

De hoppet ned fra toget og gikk vekk fra åpningen så resten av elevene skulle få komme seg ut. Sirius dro James litt utenfor mengden og skulle akkurat til å fortelle han hva han måtte huske da Smygardingene dukket opp.

De dro en overrasket James med seg. Sirius stod der som en stokk. Hadde de klart å finne dem allerede? 'Samme det. James får klare seg med det han vet. De kan ikke drepe han heller, eller?'

Han kunne ikke gjøre noe annet enn å finne herr og fru Potter.

¤(Stakkars) James forteller¤

James var forvirret. Hvordan skulle han oppføre seg? Når han tenkte på det hadde han bare sett Sirius ved siden av faren en eneste gang, og det var tilbake i første. Han husket han hadde blitt redd av denne mørke mannen.

Nå skulle han overleve med denne personen i et døgn. Uten å vite hvordan han skulle oppføre seg, og med tanker i bakhodet om at Sirius hadde sakt at faren ikke hadde blitt snillere mot han om årene.

Han hadde akkurat begynt å tenke på hvordan de skulle komme seg til huset til Sirius da han hørte Regulus rope høyt: "Går vi da!" Ja, da var ikke det noe mer å tenke på.

Framme på Grimholds plass 12 ble James møtt av et uhyggelig syn. Ikke bare var huset mørkt, men det hadde noen ufyselige husnisser også. En ny tanke kom opp i hodet hans. Hvor var de forskjellige rommene?

"Sirius bli med meg til kontoret mitt, pronto!" 'Ok, da får jeg i allefall vite hvor kontoret er.' Tenkte han lettet. 'så var det resten av rommene da…'

"Sirius, jeg er virkelig skuffet over det du gjorde mot broren din!" Kjeftet Orion Black. 'Jeg gjorde da ingenting mot Regulus.' Tenkte han ergerlig. "Svar meg da gutt!" "Eh. Gjorde jeg no' galt?" "Pass språket ditt!" "Hæ? 'ære du snakker om a?"

"Sirius!"

"Jeg snakker ikke om han." sinne bygde seg opp i Mr. Blacks øyne. James kunne se det klart nok, men dette var jo dårlig gjort. Han hadde ikke gjort noe, og han snakket som han ville!

"Hvis du ikke skjerper språk og holdning kommer du ikke tilbake til skolen!" "Offor ikke det a? Jeg har'kke gjort no' galt!" sprutet James surt ut. "Åh! Kom deg på rommet ditt!" 'Hvor er rommet da?'

Liker utenfor fant han Regulus. "Regulus, hvor er rommet mitt. Jeg hørte no' snakk om at det var flyttet." Regulus så rart på ham."Har det endelig ramlet for deg Sirius? Det er fortsatt ved siden av mitt." James bestemte seg da at han skulle følle etter han til de kom til rommet.

§Sirius forteller§

Sirius var virkelig bekymret for bestevennen. Han hadde en vag anelse om at James' holdning ikke akkurat var lik sin egen når han satt foran faren. "Han har nokk blitt sendt på rommet alt" mumlet han, og Mrs. Potter snudde seg.

"Sa du noe Kjære?" spurte hun søtt. Sirius ristet på hodet "Nei da, mrs." Fru Potter lo. "Har du blitt smittet av Sirius syndromet? Kanskje har han god påvirkning på deg" spøkte hun, og snudde seg forover igjen.

'Kjære? Hallo. Ikke rart at James er den flørtepusen han er. Han er oppvokst med den slaks prat.' (Prongs/N: Er vel ikke noen flørtepus jeg vel. Det var forresten riktig person som kom med den uttalelsen. (sarkasme.) Sett deg selv i speilet før?)

**Padfoot: Jepp, har det ja! Og du?**

**Prongs: Ja, men jeg kan enda se en storsjarmør i speilbildet ditt. **

**Padfoot: Å du smigrer meg! **

**Prongs: Det var ikke ment pent. Det var ment på den andre måten vet du. Den som sier at du …**

**Padfoot: Her fant du visst ikke ord gitt. Men det er ingen sin feil at slekta mi har utseende på sin side, jeg hadde vel bare flaks med personligheten i tillegg.**

**Prongs: Jeg betyr mye jeg. Bare skriv feil så ser du. Nå het jeg fressten prom… som i ball. (Mr. Padfoot må opplyse om at han mener Enda en skrivefeil!) Og heldig med personligheten? Det kan ikke jeg si helt ærlig at du var. Litt for ego etter min smak.**

**Padfoot: det kom i alle fall fra riktig person! Mr. Ego, har ingen ting å si i denne saken, har du vell? Når du først skriver feil på navnet, hvorfor ikke gjøre det mer realistisk? Hva med verdens-største-rumpeldunk-idiot? Eller jeg-er-så-flink-i-rumpeldunk-og-har-blitt-slått-i-hodet-så-mange-ganger-at-jeg-har-blitt-en-idiot? Hva med Lilys "Heller blekkspruten enn deg"? take your pick. **

**Prongs: Haha… veldig morsomt Mr. Familien-min-hater-meg… **

**Padfoot: Og hva med deg? Mr. mammadalt… Hvordan går det med deg kjære? Lille Jamesie…**

**Prongs: Så? Jeg har i vertfall en mor å støtte meg til i motsetning til deg!**

**Padfoot: Ikke i øyeblikket! Å Sorry, Mrs. Potter roper på meg, må stikke!**

**Prongs: Unnasluntrer!**

**Padfoot: Du savner moren din, du mamma dalt. Du er Sjalu!**

**Prongs:...**

**¤**James ser seg om¤

"Oi! Er _dette_ rommet til Sirius?" mumlet James forbløffet. Alt var ryddig, litt _for _ryddig. Rommet var veldig dystert i forhold til hans eget, som var stort og lyst med tusenvis av rumpeldunk plakater på veggene, og lystige farger.

Dette rommet var mørkt og trist. En stor, gammeldags himmelseng, med mørkegrønne forheng, som gav gjenspeil til de grønne gardinene. Et stort gammelt og tungt skap stod i det ene hjørnet, og oppå et skrivebord i mahogni (Padfoot/N: Ikke min feil at de velger sånne tretyper) lå det fjærpenner, blekkhus og pergament.

James tenkte trist 'Så stusslig!' i forhold til hans eget rom var dette helt dødt. Dette var nesten klaustrofobisk. Stort, mørkt og tomt.

"Sirius!" ropte en litt for kjent stemme. "Violin!?" "Hvem ellers? Jeg trodde du visste at vi kom i dag jeg. Mamma sier at tante sendte deg et brev som fortalte at vi skulle komme til te og kanskje til middag, for å feire at vi har kommet hjem fra Galtvort." Ramset hun fort opp.

"Ok, ok. Jeg skjønner! Hvem brev?" "Det brevet som jeg fortalte at mamma fortalte meg at tante sendte deg for å fortelle at…" "Ok, jeg skjønner tegninga!" "Men, men du lurte jo!"

"Så? Du hadde ikke treng å si det selv om." "Nå er du rar Sirius!" Sa hun før hun kastet seg over han. James som ikke var vant til denne slaks oppførsel fra Violin ble sjokkert. "Hva er det du holder på med? Du er aldri slik på skolen!" Hun svarte med å klamre seg fast enda hardere. "Slipp meg!"

Ropte han fortvilet mens han prøvde å komme seg ut av armene hennes. Hun bare holdt armene enda hardere rundt ham mens hun fastnet grepet.

"Hva er det som er galt med deg Sirius? Er du ikke glad for litt mer trening? Det er så lenge siden sist, og jeg kunne jo ikke gjøre dette på deg med vennene dine tilstede. De ville lure på om jeg er gal!" "Det får'n si" stønnet James.

"Slipp meg!" "Ikke før du sier hva som er galt!" "Aldri!" "Da så." Om det ikke var nok med armene, dro hun beina sine rundt han også. De holdt et godt grep rundt han. 'Hvordan kan hun klare å holde meg så godt fast med bare beina?' "Si det!" "Nei." "Da sier jeg til onkel at det er noe rart med deg sånn at han torturerer deg til du sier hva som er galt!"

James likte ikke utpressing om så det ikke var han som stod bak da. "Kan du slutte!?" "Nei'ei." Svarte hun enkelt. Nesten litt for enkelt. "Gjør du dette ofte?" Spurte han uten å tenke seg om. "Du er garantert ikke Sirius. Du er James!" Brøt det ut av henne.

"Ikke så høyt!" Hun slapp taket rundt han og satte seg ned ved siden av han. "Så du er James! Jeg bare gjetta jeg!" "Å, fader. Ikke si det til noen er du snill. De vil drepe meg!"

"Så klart. Er det noe unaturlig?" "Er det vanlig?" "Tror da det. Hvorfor skulle det ikke være det?" James så skrekkslagent på jenta ved siden av seg. Var dette virkelig hverdagskost hos familien Black, eller var det bare noe Violin sa?

"Kan du være stille?" Sukket James, passe oppgitt. "Vil du få meg til å være stille, eller er det bare noe du sier? Du skjønner det er ganske enkelt å få meg til å være stille, det faktisk bare å si til meg at jeg skal være det på en høflig måte. Og jeg tror det er middag snart, og da må du gjøre som jeg sier, hvis ikke vil jeg ikke hjelpe deg." Bablet hun i vei.

"Hvorfor må jeg høre på deg, og hva er det de kan gjøre med meg?" Spurte James nervøst. "Fordi familien er ikke de snilleste når det gjeller Sirius, og jeg er den eneste som kan få dem på andre tanker" Smilte hun ondskapsfullt.

"Og hvis du ikke gjør som jeg sier, sier jeg til onkel at du ikke er Sirius og da får du store problemer. Så du har ikke noe valg. Og angående det de kan gjøre med deg, så er det de fleste tingene du kan komme på og flere til."

James svelget tungt. Livet til Sirius var verre enn han hadde tenkt, han måtte gjøre noe med dette i fremtiden. (Padfoot/N: Noe han sikkert tenker en del på, ja! Bare følg med videre i historien, vi kommer til det en eller annen gang.)

§Sirius opplever at "Å være James er heller ikke bare gøy"§

Ved middagsbordet hadde Sirius det virkelig hyggelig, om man ikke regnet med alle kallenavnene moren hadde på James. (Padfoot/N: Noe som jeg skal bruke mot ham.)

"Snuskedusken, hvordan har du hatt det på skolen? Var de søte små vennene dine snille mot deg?" 'Når ble jeg søt og liten?' tenkte Sirius surt. "Jo da, skolen var flott den."

"Og James har du lært deg manerer? Jeg er så stolt av deg pusen min, endelig kan vi snakke ordentlig med deg igjen." Kom faren til James med. 'Sier faren til James sånne dameord? Hvor gammel tror de James er?'

"Joa, lærte dem av Sirius." Sa han og prøvde å spille James. Noe som ikke gikk helt an siden James kunne komme med de mest helsprøe ideene ut av tomme lufta. "Å, vi er så stolte av deg Jamie! Og kommer ikke den nusselige vennen sin Sirius på besøk en gang i løpet av ferien?"

Sirius satte i et intenst hosetannfall, han hadde satt vann i halsen da han hørte seg selv bli omtalt som nusselig. "Er det noe i veien skatt?" Spurte moren forferdet. Og reiste seg for å hjelpe han. "Nei, ikke, ikke… jeg trenger ikke hjelp. Bare satte noe i vranga."

Fru Potter kom så for hun klarte bort til han og begynte å dunke han i ryggen mens hun mumlet "Det går så bra. Det går så bra." Sirius la hodet oppgitt på bordet. Gikk det an å bli verre? (Prongsie/N: Teknisk sett er det det. Jeg er jo hos Sirius med hans foreldre. Det går ikke bra. Les mer senere.)

"Skatt. Er det noe i veien?" Spurte moren opprømt. "Nei. Jeg er ikke sulten lenger." Han reiste seg og satte seg ved pianoet i stuen, der lot han all engstelsen for James strømme ut gjennom fingerspissene.

"Neimen, klumpen, hvordan har du lært deg å spille sånn. Jeg trodde du enda var på "lisa gikk til skolen" nivå. Som du har vært siden barnehagen", la hun fort til. Sirius lot hendene falle hardt over tangentene. (Prongs/N: Tagentene… ikke "tann" gentene.) (Padfoot/N: Vel, hun sa jo at han var på "lisa gikk til skolen" nivå…)

Sirius bare himlet med øynene og la seg på vei opp til James sitt rom. Med en gang han kom inn la han merke til at han måtte brøyte seg vei til sengen mellom de utallige (lekene?) som James hadde slengenes på gulvet.

"Har du tenkt å gå i det til middag!?" Halvropte Violin til James etter at husnissen hadde vært og sakt ifra at det snart var mat. "Ja, er det noe galt i det?" Spurte han og så nedover griffing kutten sin. "JA! Du kan ikke gjøre det. Da blir du garantert drept!"

¤James forteller¤

Violin romsterte i klesskapet til Sirius og fant fram middags antrekket. "Dette skal du gå i." Hun slengte en svart kutte som minnet James mer om en fest drakt enn noe annet. "Dette!? Dette er fest klær! Hvorfor skal jeg ha det på meg unner middagen?"

"Du har virkelig ikke peiling på hvordan fest kutter ser ut du." Mens han dro på seg drakten fant hun fram en av pen klærne til Sirius som hun viste han. Et himmelfallent blikk var det hun fikk tilbake. 'Det var litt av en festdrakt må jeg si.'

Når de kom ned til middagen ble James ikke bare møtt av foreldrene til Sirius og Violin, men møtt av blant annet Malfoy pluss, pluss. Regulus og Bellatrix satt der. Lusifus, Krabbe og Gurgel satt i den ene enden av bordet og snakket dannet sammen.

"Skulle alle disse være her?!" Sprutet James forferdet ut. "Ja det skulle de Sirius. Sett deg." Beordret herr Black rolig. James gjorde som han sa, Violin hadde oppfordret han til å lyde alle befalinger fra Hr. Blacks kant.

"Så, hvordan har de søte vennene dine det?" Spurte Bellatrix ondskapsfullt. James, som var vant til slikt snakk, smilte muntert "De har det bare bra de"

Fru Malfoy smilte søtt mot ham "Unnskyld at jeg spør, men jeg har visst ikke helt fått med meg hvem du er sammen med på skolen" Mr. Black sendte han et advarende blikk, som James tolket helt feil.

"Jo, det er Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Siri…" James kom plutselig på at han Var Sirius, han stoppet, nølte og fortsatte "og, eh… James Potter" Hele bordet så skrekkslagent bort på ham.

'Ups. Det var visst feil ting å si.' James forstod plutselig at det kanskje ikke var slik Sirius oppførte seg i nærheten av familien og kom til å tenke på at Sirius egentlig oppførte seg mer dannet i nærheten av Smygardingene. Kanskje det hadde noe med familien å gjøre?

"Hva er det du sier gutt? Kommer du her og sier at du er sammen med en gjeng gompeelskere? Hva er det for noe tull!?" Tanten til Sirius var ikke glad. Ingen i hennes familie skulle være med noen gomper eller gompeelskere uten at de fikk ta følgene. Herr Black tenkte noe i de samme baner.

"Sirius, kom til kontoret mitt straks!" James fulgte etter til kontoret for annen gang den dagen. Han hadde fått følelsen av at det var et av de rommene Sirius så mest av, kanskje ved unntak av rommet sitt.

"Hva for slags snakk er det du holder på med gutt!? Snakke om "vennene" dine på den måten!" James var blitt bunnet fast i en stol. "Hva er det du tenker på gutt? Du blir bare mer og mer som det skummet av en Potter" James knyttet nevene da han hørte seg selv omtalt som skum.

Tanke om at Sirius hadde prøvd å stikke av når faren hadde hatt ryggen til kom farende. 'Stakkars Sirius, stakkars meg!'

"Unnskyld. Det bare glapp ut a meg. Jeg kan'ke no' for det. Jeg er sånn." Like etterpå ønsket James at han ikke hadde uttalt disse ordene. Herr Black kastet en formel på han. Og ikke bare hvilken som helst formel. Det var martyrio forbannelsen.

James satt der og kunne ikke røre en muskel. Alt han kjente var en hinsides smerte han aldri hadde opplevd før i livet sitt. Ikke en gang etter alle de gangene han hadde falt av limen fra store høyder og brukket flere ben.

Men dette var ikke som å brekke ben, det var som å knuse dem! Og hva med resten av organene og innvollene hans? De var som i fyr og flamme.

Så sluttet det. "Fått nok nå?" Han nikket med hodet. Han klarte ikke å lage en eneste lyd. På ny kom smerten over han, men den varte kortere denne gangen, for de ble avbrutt av Violin. Herr Black styrtet ut av rommet og hun hjalp han ut av denne helvetes stolen.

Et svakt: "takk" var alt han fikk fram. "La oss gå ned og spise." Sammen gikk de to tenåringene ned til det som var igjen av middagen.

**Prongs: Ikke for å avbryte den "Hyggelige" historien om meg hos Sirius og omvendt, men Remus skulle absolutt skrive om hvordan hans ferie var her, midt i fortellingen. Snål kar. Han kunne jo ha venta til vi var ferdige. Men, men…**

¤Utkast fra dagboken til Remus¤

Jeg hadde fått med meg hva guttene hadde planlagt. Ganske spennende egentlig. Synd James ikke forstod hvordan familien til Sirius var. Han hadde fått med seg en liten anelse, men på langt nær ikke alt. Sikkert fordi Sirius ikke akkurat er kjent for å snakke om familien sin, eller følelsene han bærer på. Men nok om det.

(Remus/N: Prongs var så snill og sa at dette var om min ferie. Det er mer om de tankene jeg hadde i ferien.)

I dag lagde mamma yndlingsretten min. Sikkert fordi hun er så glad for å se meg igjen, og det faktum at det er fullmåne i morgen.

Som jeg gruer meg. Dette er første gang på mange måneder at jeg ikke har resten av gjengen her med meg.

Lurer på hva de holder på med nå? James har det sikkert forferdelig. Og Sirius? Koser seg som en annen konge.

Petter er vel på vei til å våkne. Han er på ferie i Australia. Ikke at det er noe morsomt for han. Familien hans der nede er visst nok ikke av de snilleste en treffer. Er han heldig blir han slaven deres, skal vi tro på hans egne ord.

(Remus/N: Dere synes sikkert at dette ikke er verdt å ha inne i denne historien og at det ikke er noe poeng i det jeg skriver, men det er for å vise at jeg enda lever og de hadde sakt at jeg også skulle være med i denne historien. Ikke sant?)

**Prongs: Her er endelig Remus ferdig med dette tullet sitt så nå kan vi få skrive videre. Ikke sant, Pads?**

**Padfoot: Eh, jeg lovte på en måte Lily at hun også skulle få lov til å skrive noe i dette kapitelet. **

**Prongs: Ok, men ikke for langt!**

**Lily: Ok. **

¤Utdrag fra Lilys dagbok¤

I løpet av de førte månedene tilbake på Galtvort har foreldrene mine blitt kjent med disse nye folkene. Rettere sakt: foreldrene i familien Potter. Flott. Selv prøver jeg å holde meg så langt unna folk med navnet Potter, og hvem er det da foreldrene mine dumper borti?

Selvsagt, Potter. De hadde visstnok flyttet inn i nabohuset eller noe. Kjenner jeg foreldrene mine rett ville de sikkert hjelpe dem med å flytte inn. De simpelthen bare elsker å hjelpe andre.

For det meste er det greit, men noen ganger går det over streken. Så var det da, denne dagen skulle vi besøke denne familien. Jeg ba med hele hjertet om at det ikke var _den_ familien Potter.

Det var det.

James åpnet døren, eller den jeg trodde var James. "Hva er det du gjør her, Lily?" Brast det ut av han med en gang han kjente meg igjen.

"Hva ser det ut som?" Svarte jeg enkelt. Da ble han stående stille. Foreldrene våres hilste på hverandre og begynte å prate om en ny butikk. "Bare snakk sammen dere", var alt de hadde sakt til oss. Jeg ble fulgt opp på rommet til James, og ble ikke overrasket over at det var Quidditch ting rundt om i hele rommet.

Han slengte seg ned på senga. "Skal du stå der hele dagen?" "Hvor skal jeg sitte hen da?" Han klappet på senga.

Jeg satte meg ned. Det var trolig den beste løsningen siden ellers ville jeg være nødt til å stå hele tiden, eller ryddet meg plass på gulvet.

Vi satt noen minutter i stillhet før han unnskyldte seg for alt rotet. Det var jo ikke lenge siden vi hadde kommet hjem. Vi var på nytt omfavnet av en merkelig stillhet da han undret: "Lurer på hva James synes om det nye rommet sitt ."

For meg hørtes den setningen utrolig dum ut. _Han_ var jo James. "Hva mener du med det?" "Han har jo liksom ikke sett rommet sitt enda. Lurer på hvordan familien min behandler han etter at jeg nesten drepte Regulus."

"Sirius!" Kom det overrasket fra meg. "Hvorfor ser du ut som James?" Sirius trakk på skuldrene "Lang historie" unnskyldte han "Jeg har tid", svarte jeg han. Foreldrene mine er ikke akkurat kjent for å fra hjem tidlig om de ikke må. Så han fortalte med hele historien om veddemålet og alt det der.

Det var ikke før en dag senere jeg besøkte den virkelige James hjemme hos ham.

**Prongs: Kaller du det kort!? Det tok jo evigheter!  
Lily: Hva forventet du deg? Et par linjer?  
Prongs: Pads, få disse to ut herfra nå er du snill. Jeg trenger å konsentrere meg om det jeg skal skrive og her bråker det bare for mye! **

**Padfoot: Du klager på andre for at de bråker! Hvem er det vanligvis som lager mest leven!? Dessuten trodde jeg ikke at du kunne konsentrere deg… Her er det noe muffins!  
**  
¤Historien¤

Etter den ubehagelige turen inn på kontoret til Herr Black satt James på ny sammen med resten av familien til Sirius.

James var blitt så sulten at han begynte nærmest å kaste i seg maten. Flere begynte å stirre på han igjen, men det la han ikke merke til. Et kraftig spark i leggen avbrøyt spisingen hans. "Au, Violin! Det gjorde vondt." ropte James surt "Manerer Sirius."

Hun viste han hvordan man egentlig spise. "Jeg trodde du enda husket hvordan man spiser ordentlig, eller har du glemt alt etter å ha vært sammen med Griffingene disse månedene?" han gliste unnskyldende "Fikk visst et lite hukommelsestap der."

Han fortsatte med spisingen, men denne gangen på en mer dannet måte.

Sirius hadde aldri drømt om at James hadde et slikt liv hjemme. Ja, han var bortskjemt og kunne gjøre som han ville, men alle disse tåpelige kallenavnene klarte Sirius bare ikke. "Klumpen, på tide å bade!" Gjentalte han ordene fru Potter hadde skreket til ham halvtimen før.

Etter mye forhandling hadde han fått lov til å bade uten at en av foreldrene, minst, var der til å passe på han. "Nurket, nå er det leggetid." 'Nurket, det var noe nytt. Å, så gøy det blir å møte James igjen. Jeg fikk virkelig noe ut av dette veddemålet.'

"Jada, bare fem minutter til!"

James befant seg nok en gang inne på Sirius sitt alt for mørke rom sammen med Violin. "Du burde virkelig lære deg manerer. Du har hatt flaks med oppførselen deres til nå", siktet hun til familien, "Vanligvis hadde du vært nær døden nå."

Violin var ikke glad over måten James hadde taklet familien på. Ikke en gang hun kunne finne seg i å gjøre noe sånt. Og hun kunne gjøre det meste. "Herved følger du mine ordre, eller jeg sladrer!"

James var klok nok til å vite at det var best å gjøre som Violin sa. I vertfall når situasjoner var en helt annen enn den han var vant til. "Jeg tror jeg legger med tidlig." Han begynte å kle av seg til bokseren. "Ja, det kan være lurt."

Violin begynte også å kle av seg til undertøyet. James sperret opp øynene. "Hva er det du holder på med!?" "Gjør meg klar til å sove." Konstaterte hun uskyldig.

"Skal ikke du hjem?" Violin himlet med øynene. James visste visst ikke mye om livet til Sirius. "Jeg skal sove her i natt." "I Sirius sin seng?" "Ja, har ikke han fortalt deg at jeg alltid ligger i samme seng som han når jeg sover over her?" James ristet på hodet. Ikke rart Sirius var så vant til å dele seng med noen. (Padfoot/N: Yeah, right! Violin lyver for Lille Jamesie nurket. Jeg har blitt ganske god til å kaste henne ut nemlig. Eller, jeg sover på gulvet, som hund er jo det et lite problem)

"Du skjønner. Jeg liker ikke å sove alene i en tom seng så pappa snakket med onkel, og de gjorde en avtale med Sirius om at jeg skulle få lov til å sove sammen med han når jeg er her." James bare la seg ned for å sove.

Sirius lå i sengen til James da han hørte fortrinn i trappen. Døren åpnet seg, og inn kom "foreldrene". "Hvilken historie vil du høre i kveld da Jamie?" Hun viste han en tykk bok som var full av historier. "Hvorfor har du ikke Ladde med deg?" Spurte herr Potter overrumplet.

"Du har jo alltid han med deg i sengen!" Sirius gjorde alt han kunne for å holde igjen latteren. 'Ladde, ja. Hvor er så han James? Perfekt blackmail!'

"Og når det gjelder bestikket, så begynner du ytterst og jobber deg vei innover." Ramset Violin opp. "Og når du drikker skal lillefingeren på den hånden du holder glasset i stikke ut som dette." Violin viste ham elegant hvordan det skulle gjøres.

James brøt ut i et latteranfall. Han hadde kommet på første gangen de satt og spiste middag i storsalen.

¤Tilbakeblikk¤

Humlesnurr avsluttet talen med: "La festen begynne!" Og maten dukket opp på bordene foran dem. Det ble nesten en kamp om maten. Så la James merke til denne Sirius ved siden av seg som så storøyd ned på tallerkenen og rundt.

"Noe i veien?" Undret James "Hvor ble det av alle skjeene, gaflene og knivene!?" Spurte han James spørrende. "Hva trenger du flere gafler og kniver til da? Holder det ikke med de to vi har?"

Sirius bare himlet med øynene, så forskrekket bort på Smygardingene som sendte han stygge blikk, og forskyndte seg av maten.

James så opp i taket, eller nærmere bestemt refleksjonen av himmelen ute. Det regnet lett, som det hadde gjort hele den dagen.

Han så bort på Black igjen. "Drikker du med fingeren sånn!?" Sprutet det ut av han og de fleste snudde seg for å se hva som foregikk. "Er det noe galt i det James?"

"Det er bare det at..." Han tenkte seg fort om. "Det ser bare så damete ut!" Sirius satte fra seg glasset og begynte å gå ut av salen.

Sirius gutten forsvant ut av syne. James spratt opp og fulgte etter ham. Sammen utforsket guttene små deler av borgen mens de prøvde å finne ut hvor de skulle sove.

¤Tilbakeblikk slutt¤

"Halo!" Violin viftet hånden foran ansiktet til James. "Hvor ble det av deg? Drømmeland?" Dette var mer likt den Violinen James kjente. "Noe i den retningen. Kom bare på hvordan Sirius drakk før jeg lærte han hvordan det _egentlig_ gjøres."

Violin kniste litt. Sirius drakk jo enda sånn når foreldrene var i nærheten.

§Stakkars, stakkars meg§

"N... nattahistorie?" Herr Potter hadde funnet Ladde, og teddybjørnen lå nå godt på plass i armkroken til Sirius. "Hva vil du at vi skal lese?" Spurte en engstelig kone. "Helst ikke noen historie i natt. Jeg føler ikke for det."

"Men, du føler jo alltid for det!" Hun var blitt på randen av tårer.

Sirius klarte ikke å se på damen lide så han dro til seg boka og foreslo en kort historie. Den var egentlig ikke så ille når man først hadde hørt litt av den. Sirius begynte å ønske at foreldrene hans hadde lest historier for han. (Padfoot/N: Kanskje når jeg var litt yngre da… Nå leser jeg helst på egenhånd)

**Padfoot: Nok en avslutning på et av våre mer brutale kapitler.**

**Prongs: Jaja, men denne gangen var det virkelig jeg som skrev mye. Du burde også gjøre en liten innsats her altså. Og ikke bare rette på det jeg har skrevet.**

**Padfoot: Ja vel, men det hendte jo mer med deg, enn med meg. Er det noe foreldrene dine ikke er så er det spennende. **

**Prongs: Ikke no' nytt. Tror du virkelig ikke at jeg vet det. Jeg er oppvokst med dem! Og dine da? Ikke så spennende de heller. Bare om hva for slaks grusomheter de skal finne på next. **

**Padfoot: tror du ikke jeg vet det? Jeg har tross alt bodd der nesten hele livet. Det har ikke du!**

**Prins: Neida, men jeg har fått mer enn nok av det livet som det er. Du da, hvordan har du og mine Kjærlige foreldre hatt det?**

**Padfoot: Eh… Altså. Kjærlige er vell ordet ja. Visste du at du egentlig ikke heter James?**

**Prongs: Hæ? Hva heter jeg da?**

**Padfoot: Vil du virkelig at jeg skal nevne noen av navnene de finner på? Jamie, nurket, klumpen, **

**Prongs: Jeg skjønner hva du mener. Det er ikke at jeg ikke har hørt de navnene før. Hvordan gikk badingen da?**

**Padfoot: Er dere så rutinerte altså, at du kan vite alt jeg gjør til hver minste detalj. Hva deg angår… vel livet mitt er på hodet hele tiden, litt mindre predictable. (Honto gomen… forutsigbare, var det jeg mente)**

**Prongs: Neida. Det er ikke sånn det er. Det er bare det at jeg bader en gang hver kveld (da må jeg også krangle med foreldrene mine om å få lov til å gjøre det alene) og så er det den nattafortellingen da. Det er plagsomt så jeg velger å sove mens de leser. Og så våkne når de er ferdige. Også er det den piano spillingen da. Mamma vil så gjerne at jeg skal bli verdensmester, så jeg spiller bare "lisa gikk til skolen" mens jeg synger alle de tre versene så falskt jeg kan til. **

**Padfoot: Ja, du er hva man kan kalle selvstendig. Sangstemmen din er heller ikke noe å skryte av nei, og nå tar du forresten etter Violin også (Se på den vakre setningen din over)**

**Prongs: Det er ikke min feil. Det er Violin sin feil at jeg tar etter henne. For mange timer i samme rom som henne. Og hva stemmen min angår så er den prima! (Det sier mamma og pappa da) Og jeg stoler på dem.**

**Padfoot: Jeg lurer nesten på hvor du har det fra… eller. Lurer jeg egentlig på det etter å ha møtt foreldrene dine? Vel, følg med i neste kapittel, der James ikke begynner innledningen vår, og der vi kommer i skikkelig trøbbel…**


	6. Chapter 6

¤Morgenen etter¤

(Samtidig i begge husene)

"Du er ikke Sirius/James, du er James/Sirius!"

(Padfoot/n: Seriously! For en rotete setning, jeg ville gjort det helt annerledes, hva med dette: )

"Du er ikke Sirius, du er James!"

"Du er ikke James, du er Sirius!"

**Prongs: Altså, jeg likte min måte mye bedre. Jeg klarte å bruke mindre plass enn deg…**

**Supert! Nå for tiden er det om å ha mest til og flest ting på minst plass!**

**Padfoot: Space is not the su****bject in this matter! Besides, we're wasting it now, and this chapter is, after all, quite short! ****Leserne skal forstå det vi skriver ikke rote seg bort i det surrete hodet ditt!**

**Prongs: Huet mitt er ikke surrete! **

**Padfoot: Dagens spøk!! Haha**

**Prongs: Jeg er ikke det! Og det er ganske lett å forstå, bare lese de første navnene først, og så de siste etterpå. Det gjør jo ingenting å lese samme linjen to ganger, gjør det vel? Det er ofte jeg gjør det når jeg gjør lekser…**

**Padfoot: en riktig Prongs paragraf: lang og uforståelig! Vel skal vi komme tilbake til fortellingen? (Ikke et spørsmål rettet mot deg Prongs, men dedikert til leserne)**

¤Flashback¤

"Hæ?"

(Padfoot/N: et forventet første ord fra kamerat Prongsie her. Han aner ikke hvor han skal begynne, eller hva som skjer, men må allikevel starte!)

Et annet sted, en annen tid

(Ingen vet hvilken tid Prongs befinner seg i…)

Sirius sov…

**Prongs: Legg merke til at vi skriver om oss selv i tredje person… **

**Padfoot: So? Jeg liker å skrive i tredje person… ikke forstyrr, finn heller ut hvor du er. Eller Når. Hym hym!**

... tungt den natten. Kanskje fordi han lå i en god seng, med myk madrass og lett sengetøy. Ingen tunge gardiner, dystre farger eller sengeteppe. Det eneste som plaget ham var at James hadde én stor myk pute. Ingen sofaputer i ryggen, intet mylder av små puter å grave seg ned i.

Alle rumpeldunk spillerne som fløy rundt, de lyse fargene, lukten av mrs. Potters kaker, muffins, som hun hadde bakt tidligere den dagen.

**Prongs: Det er der de muffinsene er! Jeg vil hjem! **

**Padfoot: (Husk: vi nevnte muffins i forrige kapittel. Vi nevnte ikke noe da, men jeg måtte justere hukommelsen hans. Han har lest det igjen og er desperat!) Du kan ikke dra hjem, din idiot!**

**Prongs: Justert hukommelsen min? Når da?**

**Padfoot: Selvsagt husker du ikke det!! Nå la meg skrive!!**

**Prongs: Hey! Det var min tur til å skrive, jeg skulle starte denne historien!**

**Padfoot: Ja, du startet, men kom ikke lenger!**

**(Prongs overfaller Padfoot og putter en lamstiogsløvus forbannelse på han.)**

James lå urolig i sengen. Han var ikke vant til alt dette mørke. De tunge gardinene hang rundt sengen som om de ville kvele ham. Madrassen var hard og puta var ikke tykkere enn 5-6 cm.

(A/N: Jeg hadde en slik pute en gang for noen år tilbake. Uansett hvordan man vridde og vendte på den ble det ikke mer behaglig. Det hjalp heller ikke å doble den. Den var rett og slett flatklemt av årene med mitt hode oppå seg.)

Resten av putene Sirius hadde, hadde han henslengt på gulvet. At Sirius orket å sove med alle de putene var over hans fatteevne. Hva var vitsen med flere puter? (Padfoot/N: Jeg kan ikke tro at du dyttet ut Alle de andre putene og valgte den minste og mest ubehagelige! Jeg får ike sove med èn pute! Du er virkelig grønn!)

Senga var stor nok den, men størrelsen hjalp ham ikke stort. Hvem trengte såå stor soveplass? Ikke han. (Padfoot/N: Men JEG gjør det! Jeg ruller og faller ut, det vet du vell?)

**(Prongs legger plutselig merke til at Padfoot våkner til liv, og setter en ny forbannelse på han… en som gjør ham stum…)**

**Padfoot: Prongsie, you idiot! I can still write!! ****(Peker tryllestaven mot halsen og opphever formelen (Alle må ikke snakke for å fremføre magi)…**

**Prongs: I'm no idiot! You Are! ****Og uansett så er det ikke jeg som ligger bundet fast på gulvet… (Jeg bandt ham likeså godt fast jeg…) Hei Sirius! (Vinker ned til skikkelsen på gulvet.)**

**Padfoot: Grrr…**

**Prongs: Engelskmannen dro fram R'ene sine. **

Etter flere timer i våken tilstand kom endelig Olelukkøye med sitt sovestøv.

(Padfoot prøver febrilsk å si noe mellom båndene, noe som kan minne om ordet Gomp, tror jeg.)

Drømmen han ble fanget opp i var ikke av den hyggelige typen. Det var vel mer av den typen kalt mareritt, var det ikke?

¤Drømmen¤

Han satt på ny i stolen inne på herr Blacks kontor. Stramme bånd klynget seg om han. Plutselig kom et sjokk av smerte, lik den han hadde fått smaken av før. Bare det at denne gangen sluttet det ikke. Det ble bare sterkere og sterkere. Han visste ikke noe annet råd enn å prøve å komme seg ut av dette helvetet, uten å vise til herr Black at han hadde det vondt.

¤I halv søvne¤

Smerten ville ikke vike seg unna armen selv om han var sikker på at han var i ferd med å våkne opp etter en forferdelig natts søvn.

Han åpnet øynene sakte og så rett inn i et par brune øyne. De var ikke av den snille typen, og blikket var nesten drependes. Han så opp i fjeset til ingen andre enn Bellartix Black. "Hei", sa han skjelvende.

¤Utenfor Sirius sin soveroms dør noen minutter før¤

"Violin, la meg få komme inn!" Bella var ikke spesielt glad for at Violin blokkerte veien hennes.

"Nei! Det er ingen vits for deg å gå inn nå som jeg er her. Jeg er ganske sikker på at jeg klarer å plage han mer enn du noen sinne kunne drømt om." Svarte Violin søsteren utfordrende.

"Bare la meg få gjøre det jeg er bedt om Violin, og ingen vil bli skadet." Violin trakk fram staven. "Den som skader seg blir nok deg min kjære søster. Jeg er i humør til å plage noen og slutter du ikke med det maset blir den personen lett deg."

"Hva er galt, søster? Vil du ikke at Sirius skal få gleden av å se sin eldste kusine som det første han gjør noen ganger også, ikke bare deg?" Hun dyttet stavspissen til søsteren bort og deretter den unge jenta. Hun smilte mot søsteren. "Takk".

Hun dro døren for opp og det neste øyeblikket stod hun over den som skulle være Sirius.

¤James tid¤

"Halo Potter. Nyter livet?" Spurte hun ertende. "Tyter du til desperate midler for å slippe livet som blodsviker?" spurte hun sukkersøt og James trakk seg uvedkårlig vekk fra henne og sendte en søvnig mine tilbake.

"Ikke akkurat nå som du er her" hun sendte ham et stygt blikk _'en god morgen til deg også'_ tenkte han surt. "Så hva skal vi gjøre med deg Potter?" spurte hun kjølig. "Jeg kan jo alltids dra deg med til herr Black, mon tro om han blir glad."

James trakk dynen opp til øynene. "Eller…" fortsatte Bellatrix "Drikk polyksiren din Potter. Du skal oppfylle mine ønsker i dag".

James var skrekkslagen. Bellatrix hadde akkurat sagt at han skulle drikke polyksiren sin og bli til Sirius nok en gang.

Hele den formiddagen strevet han gjennom huset mens han gjorde hva nå enn Bella hadde bedt ham gjøre.

Nå satt han ved siden av ett storslaget badekar mens han tappet vann. Det skulle ikke være for varmt, eller for kaldt.

"Ah, jeg ser du er ferdig. Nå, Ut!" Bellatrix nærmest kastet han ut døren. "Takk i like måte" sa James sarkastisk.

"Sirius, hva var det? Har det endelig godt opp for deg at det hjelper å gjøre som vi sier?" James stod ansikt til ansikt med en nesten fornøyd mr. Black.

Han bare smilte og gikk for å hente ett badehåndkle til Bella.

§Hos Sirius§

Sirius våknet spesielt glad den morgenen. Etter en herlig natts søvn hadde han spist en behagelig frokost sammen med herr og fru Potter. Kallenavnene til tross.

Etter at de voksne hadde dratt på handletur til London, satte Sirius seg ned foran pianoet og lot fingrene flyte. Skjønt, hans egne fingre fløt bedre enn James stive Rumpeldunk fingre.

¤Tilbake til James¤

(Padfoot/N: Allerede? Jeg fikk jo ikke engang fortalt hva jeg spilte, eller hvor fint været var!)

James var lei. Lei av å være slaven til Bellatrix. Men, han hadde ikke noe valg. Snart var det middag, og da måtte han oppføre seg pent.

Violin kom snikendes bort mot ham i gangen. "Trenger du hjelp med klærne?" Spurte hun laft, men ikke med den samme kjepphøye stemmen hun elles hadde.

James hadde fått på seg finstasen og satt nå mellom Bellatrix og Violin ved middagsbordet.

Det var kommet en god del hekser og trollmenn han ikke visste hvem var, men på sin side visse aldeles utmerket hvem han var. Eller, hvem Sirius var.

De var nesten kommet til desserten da James hørte de ordene han ikke ville høre.

"Herr Black. Jeg håper De er klar over at vi har en fremmed til bords?" Ved Bellatrix ord ble bordet med ett stille.

"Det der er ikke min fetter Sirius, men en blodsviker kaldt James Potter." Sa hun etter herr Black hadde sendt henne et forundret blikk.

Det var som om en vind kom inn i rommet og omsluttet herr Black. At rundt ham flakset. De ellers brune øynene hadde fått en rødlig glød og huden var blekere enn ellers.

James fikk knapt med seg at herr Black reiste seg fra stolen før han ble løftet opp etter kragen. Han ristet James kraftig mens han uttalte ordene, kjølig og livsfarlig, "Hvor er sønnen min?"

(Padfoot/N: Jeg må bare formidle leserne at Regulus har betrodd meg at han følte seg meget uinkludert.)

James gjorde fiskemunn, han klarte ikke å få ut et ord. Skrekkslagen ble han brutalt dratt ut av rommet, ut ytterdøren. Så kom en merkelig svimlede følelse før han stod utenfor sitt eget hjem.

Herr Black stoppet ikke. Bare dro James med seg som om han var en annen filledukke opp gårdsplassen. Han banket heller ikke på døren. Bare braste igjennom.

Herr og fru Potter så mot dem, men Sirius viste ikke tegn til å ha hørt noe. Han bare satt der. Dypt begravd inne i musikken. Han merket med ett instinktivt at noe var galt. Han så opp over sin venstre hånd.

Av synet av faren trakk han seg raskt tilbake, men ikke raskt nok. Faren trådde raskt over gulvet og dyttet James hard mot fru Potter. Hun tok ham imot og James kunne bare stå og gape lik en gullfisk.

Sirius ble dratt hardhendt ut i gangen. Sirius var sikker på at dette ikke ville ende bra, men akkurat da kom herr Potter. "Slipp ham! De tar ikke ett skritt til Mr. Black!" beordret han.

Herr Black snudde seg tilbake inn i rommet. "Jeg gjør som jeg vil med mitt avkom." Herr Potter pekte advarende mot herr Black. "Du snakker ikke slik i mitt hus!" Herr Black stilte seg opp mot Mr. Potter og så ned på ham. "Jeg gjør som jeg selv ønsker, spesielt i huset til en gompeelsker."

Herr Black dyttet Sirius hardt inn i veggen så han falt mot bakken. Han trådde advarende mot Mr. Potter som ikke vek en mine. SMACK! Herr Black hadde slått Mr. Potter på siden av ansiktet.

Sirius hørte så en knasende lyd, og deretter en høyt "uff". Mr. Potter hadde slått en hard knyttneve midt i nesa til Herr Black, og Herr Black hadde satt en neve i maven til Mr. Potter.

Fru Potter lusket seg forbi de kjempende mennene, og bort til Sirius. "Kom her", hvisket hun inn i øret på hans og førte han gjennom kjøkkenet og inn i stuen. Der ble han lagt ned på sofaen for å hvile.

James satt enda i stolen med fiskemunn.

Det kom noen kjempebrøl fra mennene ute i gangen. Og etter et par minutter kom Herr Black inn i rommet, dro med seg Sirius og forsvant.

James satt nå bare med åpen munn.

¤Lily, Remus og alle forviklingene¤

(Prongs/N: Dette er hos Lily for de som ikke forstår det.)

Lily pakket bagen. I dag skulle de endelig til Frankrike for å besøke besteforeldrene. Hun gledet seg som en annen unge. Det var ikke så ofte de dro til Frankrike nå lenger, og hun savnet det.

"Lily, vi andre drar nå! Er du ferdig!?" Petunias stemme avbrøt den lille dagdrømmen til Lily. "Kommer!"

(Prongs/N: Og nå er vi hos Moony.)

Han satt på benken ute i haven. Besteforeldrene hadde gitt han et glass saft, og snakket nå med noen av naboene. På rivende fransk. Han forstod bare noen av små ordene.

Han vandret lenger inn i haven. Endelig var han her igjen. I dette kjente miljøet, og hos sine merkelige besteforeldre. Han gikk i sine egne tanker. Dagen i forveien hadde de blitt bedt inn til bursdagsselskapet til denne nabokonen. Han kjedet seg allerede.

Tankene tok en annen vei, og kom fram til det at besteforeldrene ikke likte han noe større. Hver gang de snakket til han var det noe fraværende i stemmene deres. Som om de aldri helt hadde tilgitt han for å ha blitt bitt av den Varulven.

Han hatet at folk ikke kunne oppføre seg normalt foran ham på grunn av tistanden hans. Hvorfor kunne ikke foreldrene ha sakt til han at det var fullmåne, og derfor varulver ute? Hadde han bare ikke gått ut den kvelden…

(Prongs/N: Jepp, nå tilbake til Lily!)

Hun var endelig kommet fram! Besteforeldrene hadde klemt henne kjærkomment selv om de snakket med naboene. Naboene hadde spurt henne hva hun het, og hun hadde svart på rivende fransk.

De ville egentlig la henne møte barnebarnet, men han hadde visst gått seg en tur lenger inn i haven og var vanskelig å få tak i.

Gjestene begynte å komme, men Lily holdt enda på med å få på seg pen kjolen.

Vel nede ble hun bedt om å sette seg ned ved bordet, ved siden av barnebarnet til naboene. Hun så ikke bort på ham engang.

Alle begynte å spise og snakke på fransk. Så kjente hun en hånd oppå sin egen. Gutten hadde strakt seg etter det samme stykket som hun. Begge trakk hendene fort til seg. "Lily!" Hørte hun han si forundret. Hun syntes det var noe kjent med den stemmen… "Remus! Eh, hva gjør du her?"

Han fortalte at han var på besøk hos besteforeldrene, og av den grunn hadde blitt bedt inn til denne bursdagen. Etter han var ferdig fortalte Lily om hvorfor hun var her.

"Remus? Snakker besteforeldrene dine engelsk?" Remus så på henne med lattermilde øyne. "Ja, hvordan ellers skulle jeg kunne klare å kommunisere med dem? Jeg kan ikke fransk."

"Den eldste fru Lupus, det er en ære å møte dem." Sa Lily på engelsk. "Å kjære, kan De engelsk? Jeg trodde De var fransk!" Lily fortalte da at hun gikk på samme skole som Remus, og at de var venner. Og det faktum at hun var fra England.

Alle de engelske begynte å prate engelsk til hverandre. Besteforeldrene hadde aldri visst at de andre var fra England, så de hadde fått en hyggelig overraskelse. Etter noen minutter var det en av de franske som spurte hva disse engelske snakket om, og Lily oversatte alt de hadde sakt, og sa mens hun oversatte.

Remus hadde aldri trodd at noen kunne snakke så fort. Lily hadde satt opp til dobbelt så fort tempo som en normal franskmann villa ha pratet.

**Padfoot: Stakkars meg!!**

**Prongs: Hva med meg? Jeg sitter der med åpen munn foran foreldrene mine!**

**Padfoot: FISK!! Kanskje de tar ett bilde:)**

**Prongs: Jeg er ingen fisk. Bare litt fortumlet. **

**Padfoot: Men du har både utseende og hukommelsen til en! Erkjenner du ikke din ætts kjennetrekk?**

**Prongs: Haha, veldig morsomt! (NOT!) Jeg har bedre hukommelse enn tre sekunder, og jeg ser ikke ut som en fisk. Jeg ser da ut som verdens beste og kjekkeste Rumpeldunk spiller!**

**Padfoot: Sjekk det egoet a! Du er en fisk i hele kapittelet og så vidt jeg vet sa jeg ikke at du måtte være en gullfisk.**

**Prongs: Men Gullfisker er de flotteste fiskene jeg vet om! De minner meg om Lily… Samme sjarmen rundt dem, og like vakre. Skjønt Lily er et menneske noe som gir henne en fordel. **

**Padfoot: Så du innrømmer at du kunne giftet deg med en gullfisk!? Ha! Dessuten har jeg fortalt Lily at du sammenligner henne med en gullfisk. Gjett om hun ble glad!**

**Prongs: Haha. Hun er da bedre enn en fisk. Men jeg å si at det er mange jenter som er styggere enn Gullfisker. Lily er en av et fåtall som er mye penere! **

**Padfoot: Her har vi altså en tilståelse om at Prongsie er meget glad i gullfisker, faktisk mer glad i dem enn de fleste jenter.**

**Prongs: Jeg er et menneske og ville aldri blitt sammen med en Gullfisk! (Du er faktisk litt styggere enn den jeg har hjemme…)**

**Padfoot: PRONGS!!!!**

**PRONGS: Ja, det er meg… må stikke…! Hade!**

**Padfoot: Kom tilbake din feige gullfisk!!**

**Prongs: Jeg er ingen gullfisk!**

**Padfoot: Er u ikke pen nok!? (Og du sa ingen ting om at du ikke var feig)**

**Prongs: Jo da, forresten er jeg mye penere! Jeg liker mennesker mer enn Gullfisker…**

**Padfoot: Kom tilbake hit! Jeg kan hjelpe deg med alle dine psykiske forvirringer…**

**Prongs: Har ingen forvirringer, du har det! Og jeg bare tulla med det at gullfisker er bedre enn mennesker!**

**Padfoot: Det var da enda godt, men jeg er ikke forvirra! Levicorpus!!**

**Prongs: ARG!**

**Padfoot: Ha det så lenge folkens. Jeg tror forresten at jeg er smittsom, men det heter Grrr, Prongsie!**

**Gullfisk!!**

**Prongs: er jeg ikke!**

**Padfoot: Gullfisk**

**Prongs: Jeg er ingen gullfisk!**

**Padfoot: Gullfisk**

**Prongs: Hysj…Jeg tror jeg hører en ku… er ingen Gullfisk jeg!**

**Padfoot: Hvor!? Hvor da?Gullfisk!!**

**Prongs: Ute, uten for vinduet du sitter ved siden av, og jeg er ingen søt gullfisk! Jeg er ikke søt!**

**Padfoot: Nei, det får være sikkert! Og… kan du få vekk den kua!!**

**Prongs: Neiei, det kan jeg ikke. Den er for stor. Og uansett så er det godt beitegress der. Ingen Gullfisk her. **

**Padfoot: Gullfisk!! Og det er det samme om det er godt gress i hagen, og at den er stor er poenget!!**

**Prongs: Er Du Redd Padfoot? Jeg trodde du var glad i god mat jeg…**

**Padfoot: (Gullfisk!!) Altså det har ingen ting med saken å gjøre…**

**Prongs: Å jo da… Det er mye god mat som kommer fra kuene. Og Du er virkelig redd du!**

**Padfoot: Nei!! Er jeg vel ikke…**

**Prongs: JO DA! Gullfisk er du selv! **

**Padfoot: Gullfisk!! Jeg er ingen gullfisk, prongsie!! Jeg er en hund!! DU er gullfisken, gullfisk!!**

**Prom: Jeg er så glad i ball skjønner dere. Og padfood kan da ikke si noe om at jeg er en gullfisk, det er bevist at jeg er en Stag!**

**Padfoot: Gullfisk!! Og mener du ikke Kronhjort… visste ikke at du var en stang. Og slutt å skrive PADFOOD!!**

**Prongs: JEG ER INGEN GULLFISK!!! Takk til deg PADFOOD! Nå er det på tide å runne av dette kapittelet. Sees i neste da, lesere!**

**Padfoot: men, men… Ja vell da!!**

**Prongs: Hold Kjeft! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Padfoot: Gullfisk!!**

**Prongs: Jeg trodde vi var ferdige med dette tullet i forrige kapittel! Jeg er ingen Gullfisk!**

**Padfoot: OK, Ok! Geit!!**

**Prongs: Hva?**

**Padfoot: Du er en Geit. En SAU er du!!**

**Prongs: Er jeg plutselig tre dyr nå? Jeg trodde jeg var en Kronhjort… (merk dere at jeg skrev det norske navnet…)**

**Padfoot: Gullfisk er du først og fremst, gullfiskprongsie!! Men du var visst lei av å bli kaldt det, så jeg kom opp med alternativer.**

**Prongs: Nå sjarmerer du meg, gi meg noen så flotte dyr som kallenavn. KugalePadfoot…!**

**Padfoot: kugal?? Er ikke det når du liker dem, ikke er redd?**

**Prongs: Pysa har endelig innrømmet at han er redd for Kuer. Pelle pirat leder an som den beste!**

**Padfoot: Gullfisk er du, ikke pirat!! Dessuten er jeg ingen pyse, men en hund!! Og du er feigest av oss i historien, så!!**

**Prongs: Jeg er ingen gullfisk, men en hardbanka Pirat! **

**Padfoot: Gomp!!**

**Prongs: Heller det enn en Gullfisk! Reddhare!**

**Padfoot: Du er en gompegullfisk, fornøyd? Og jeg er ingen hare og heller ikke feig, snakket du om deg selv, kanskje? Jeg Jakter på harer.**

**Prongs: Da Jakter du på Deg Selv! Og jeg prater da ikke om meg selv, jeg er en tøff Pirat! Finnes det trollmenngullfisker? Det visste jeg ikke…**

**Padfoot: Jeg jakter ikke, men jeg har instinkt for det, og ingen jakter på seg selv, tulling. Og seriøst Prongsie! PIRAT… du må litt lenger ut på landet, eller burde jeg heller sagt sjøen!? Og jeg aner ikke noe om gullfisker, altså!  
Pelle Pirat: Jeg er en landkrabbepirat! Og jeg bor på landet så det er ikke lett å komme lenger dit! Og instinkt for å jakte på seg selv, er du gal? Skal du på galehus? Jeg kan gladlig få deg inn der… det hadde blitt lettere å leve på den måten… (sukker…) **

**Padfoot: Gullfisk!! Galehus? Hva pokker er det? (Ikke gidd å prøve å forklare meg gompetull) Dessuten er jeg ikke gal, om det er det du sikter til. Det var du som brakte temaet på banen!!**

**Prongs: (Degradert fra Pelle pirat… ) Galehus er et hus der de gale blir ført til… **

**Padfoot: Ah, der du bor altså!!**

**Kaptein Sabeltann: Nei, jeg bor ikke der. Det er det stedet sånne folk som ikke kan forskjell på bestevennen sin og en gullfisk blir ført. Bor ikke du der? I galehuset?**

**Padfoot: Hvem pokker er Kaptein Sabeltann og pelle og pysa? Dette blir for gompisk, noen magiske eksempler? Og mjo… men ikke glem at jeg bor på Galtvort!**

**Kaptein Sabeltann: De er noen gompe skikkelser som alle barn har dilla på en gang i livet… Ingen magiske eksempler, sorry. Og du bor ikke på Galtvort, det er det jeg som gjør. Du bor i et høl sammen med familien din. Jeg har det flott hjemme. Får det jeg vil og litt til. **

**Padfoot: pluss kallenavn! Ikke sammenlign meg med dem, og jeg bor ikke i et Hull, tenk. Jeg bor på Galtvort, sammen med resten av gjengen, som snart mister et medlem…**

**Kalle Kanin: (Oppgradert fra Kaptein Sabeltann. A/N: Kalle Kanin er bamsen miin!) Altså jeg er medlem av en gjeng jeg! Kalle Gjengen. Vi er telepatiske og kan snakke sammen… (Kalle kanin: (merk dere den lille forskjellen) Helt enig der Kalle Kanin. Kalle Bjørn: Jepp, ikke noe å si der… Kalle (et eller annet Australsk dyr…) Ja, hva er det å si imot?) **

**Jeg er et større medlem av den gjengen enn du noen gang vil bli!**

**Beedle the Bard: Hvem vil bli medlemm i Kalle Kanin gjengen? Det er en liten, rosa bamse!!**

**Kalle Kanin: Jeg vil gjerne være medlem av den gjengen jeg! Og hvem i det huleste er Beedle the Bard? Og ikke alle er Rosa! Bare to av dem. (Kaninene.) Og Kalle Bjørn er gul, og Kalle (et eller annet Australsk dyr…) Er grå! **

**Padfoot: Er ikke du trollmann? Eller hva? Du er fullblods og greier, så du må da ha hørt alle historiene fra The Tales of Beedle the Bard.**

**Violin: (Oppgradert fra Kalle Kanin…) Joa, den har jeg hørt om… men ikke Beedle the Bard… foreldrene mine leste aldri tittelen på boka høyt for meg. **

**Violin: Hey! Du er Ikke meg James! Slutt og tulle og start historien, ellers så gjør jeg en Sirius på deg! (Gjør tegn til å kaste seg på ham.)**

**Padfoot: Dekk, Violin!! Bli! Leste aldri tittelen.. puh! Du hadde glemt hva den het!**

**Prongs: (Degradert fra Violin til Kalle Kanin, og deretter fra Kalle Kanin til Kaptein Sabeltann. Uheldigvis også degradert til Prongs etter det.)**

**Padfoot: Det kaller jeg en degradering!! Stakkars deg!**

**James: (Degradert fra Prongs) Ja! Det er synd på meg, og det er ikke min skyld at jeg ikke husket hva en kip barnehistorie het!**

**Paddy: nå ligger du langt nede på næringskjeden, James Potter. Og moren din LESTE The Tales of Beedle the Bard for meg!!**

**Potter: (Degradert fra James.) **

**Paddy: Oi, nå sliter du, Kamerat!**

**Ingen: (Degradert fra Potter) Er jeg Kameraten din igjen nå? Og nå kommer jeg ikke lenger ned!**

**Padfoot: Nope, gullfisken da? Og nei, jeg tror vi burde starte historien før du forsvinner helt!**

**Violin: Nå kommer jeg, Ingen!**

¤Prongs kommer til unnsetning!¤

James var blitt stum, eller han trodde det i hvert fall før moren klasket ham hard på kinnet. "Au! Det gjorde vondt!"

"James, hva i huleste er du tror dere holder på med? Lure oss voksne på den måten! Jeg ble rent redd når Herr Black kom stormende inn i huset med deg på slep!" Moren var blitt febrilsk.

"Slapp av!" James var lei av moren sine utbrudd. "Ro deg ned. Ingenting alvorlig skjedde, ikke sant?"

"Ingenting alvorlig!? Hva tror du kommer til å skje med den såkalte bestevennen din?" (Pads/N: Nettopp, sympatiser litt med meg her, da!) Ordene til Mr. Potter sjokkerte James, han hadde ikke tenkt på hva som kom til å hende med Sirius. Han var bare glad for å komme ut av det galehuset. (Prongs/N: Ha, Sirius!)

"Eh, tankene har ikke kommet så langt enda. Sikkert noe forferdelig?" James visste ikke hva han skulle si i sitt forsvar. "Så tapper du er James, lar bestevennen din i stikken. En skikkelig Griffing!" Fru Potter kom til unnsetning, mens herr Potters ord sank inn i James.

"James, du har husarrest!" James snudde seg mot faren. "Hva!?" Moren så usikkert bort på mannen sin. Han gav henne et blikk og hun nikket.

"Det er nok det beste, James." James hadde ikke noe annet valg enn å traske opp på rommet. Bare to min. inn i husarresten hørte de voksne James rop: "Pappa, hva skal jeg gjøre?"

"Les en bok du gutten min!" Ropte Mr. Potter tilbake så vennlig han klarte. Han var enda ikke kommet tilbake til den gamle gleden over å ha sønnen sin der. "Hvilken vei holder man den?!"

Mr. Potter himlet med øynene. "Skriften skal være rett vei, James."

James la boken foran seg på fanget med skriften rett vei. "Pappa, hvordan åpner man den?!" Ropte han muntert. Mr. Potter gav opp å rope, så han gikk opp til James. "Klarer du ikke å åpne en bok får jeg vise deg, da." Han tok boken og viste hvordan det skulle gjøres.

"Nå, din tur." James tok imot boken og la den på fanget igjen. Etter flere minutters forsøk sukket Mr. Potter oppgitt. "Sønn, dette er visst noe av det du ikke klarer. Unnskyld." James forstod ikke hva faren unnskylde seg for, men la fra seg boka.

"Hva skal jeg gjøre da, Pappa?!" "Finn på noe selv, tenk!" Og det var akkurat det James gjorde. Han begynte å tenke. Finne på ideer som kunne få Sirius fri.

§Sirius får trøbbel§

Sirius ble brutalt dratt hjem. De var ikke før kommet inn døren før Fru Black ropte: "Har du ham?" Herr Black dyttet Sirius nesten opp i ansiktet til moren.

På den tiden det hadde tatt å få hentet Sirius hjem, hadde resten av familien satt seg inn i dagligstuen. Ingen hadde stort lyst på dessert lenger.

Violin og Bella kom ut når de hadde hørt ropene til fru Black. Og de stod stille mens de så på scenen som spilte seg frem foran dem. Herr Black dyttet Sirius inn til resten av familien, og søstrene fulgte etter som to livvakter.

Sirius stod der da, med vaktene som ikke ville slippe ham ut av syne, eller rommet. Resten av familien stirret foraktet på ham. "Hei." Han visste ikke hva annet han kunne si.

¤James får en ide¤

(Padfoot/N: Den var ny! Men han har vel glemt den snart, gullfisken!)

James hadde nå hatt husarrest i en hel uke. Alt for lang tid etter hans smak. Kanskje ikke så rart i. Han hadde kommet seg unna alle de andre foreldrene hadde pålagt ham, ved å spille Gullungen deres. (Padfoot/N: Gullfisk, gullfisk!!)

Han hadde sittet i timer og atter timer mens han tenkte ut en måte å få Sirius fri. Den store planen han hadde kommet opp med så langt var: Gå over til Lily og spørre om hun gidder å hjelpe han med gompe forkledning. Deretter å gå bort til Sirius sitt hus og stille seg utenfor.

Den kvelden satte han vekkeklokken på fem for å komme opp tidlig nok.

James ble vekket av en forferdelig lyd. Det var vekkeklokka hans som pipet for full maskin. 'Hvordan var det nå man skrudde den av igjen?' Etter flere minutter trykket han på den knappen som var på toppen. 'Å, det var jo lett!'

Han kastet på seg klærne og slukte i seg et rundstykke. "Mor, far, jeg stikker ut og forbereder kidnappingen av Sirius. Foreldrene mumlet "Jaja, bare gå…" sure og morgengretne. Klokken var ikke mer enn ti over fem.

¤Komplikasjoner hos Lily¤

James nærmest løp over til Lily. "Ding dong" kimte ringeklokken. James syntes den lyden var spennende, så han gjentok bevegelsen mange ganger. "Hva!?" Utbrøt en gretten Lily når hun åpnet døren.

"Å, det er deg." Hun lukte døren foran ham. "Ding dong" James var enda ikke gått lei av den lyden, og han måtte snakke med Lily. Lily åpnet døren igjen. Hun stod på nøyaktig samme plass hun hadde gjort før hun lukte døren.

"Lily, jeg trenger din hjelp…" han ble avbrutt av Lilys skremte stemme. "Kom inn nå!" James var glad for å komme inn i husvarmen, så han gjorde gladlig det. "Hyggelig å la meg få komme inn da."

Lily ristet på hodet. "Det var på grunn av klærne dine, Potter." Hun lo nesten av synet. Hadde hun bare vært mer våken… James var ikledd noe som ikke minnet om et antrekk en gang.

Han stod der i en brun dressjakke med en lilla t-skjorte under. Grønn treningsbokse med turkise strømper utenpå. På beina hadde han noen oransje gummistøvler med rosa prikker. Og på toppen av det hele en rød, fransk, alpelue.

"Hva er det så du trenger min hjelp til, Potter?" Det Lily aller helst ønsket var å komme seg tilbake til den varme senga. "Du må hjelpe meg med gompeforkledning." Lily snøftet. Hun forstod godt at han trengte hjelp. "Jeg går og får på meg noe mer enn dette. Hun refererte til nattkåpen.

Mens Lily var opp på badet ringe det på igjen. James hadde sovnet så han tenkte ikke over at han ikke var hjemme. "Snufserus, hva gjør du her!?" I døråpningen stod ingen andre enn Severus Slur.** "**Jeg kan spørre det samme." Guttene bare stod der og glodde på hverandre.

Slur hadde kledd seg en smule bedre enn James, men joggeskoene og kapsen passet ikke helt til den mørkegrønne smokingen.

"Severus! Hva gjør du her så tidlig!?" Det var klart at Lily ikke lenger var på badet. "Du ba meg komme over i går. Jeg tenkte det var greit å komme nå…" Sa han usikkert. "Så kom inn da, ikke bare stå der. Flytt deg, Potter." James avlød ordren.

"Dere kan sitte her i stuen mens jeg lager litt te." Hun gikk vekk fra dem. Enda ikke helt våken. James hadde slengt seg ned på sofaen igjen, mens Slur foretrakk en stor brun skinnstol. Lily hadde akkurat servert dem teen når de på ny hørte ringeklokken. "Jeg åpner!" Sa Lily i en kjedsommelig stemme.

"Remus!?" Guttene hørte et hyl fra gangen, og det var ikke vanskelig å gjette at Remus Lupus hadde kommet. "Prongs! Slur! Hva gjør dere her?!" Remus var blitt ført til de andre og satte seg ned ved siden av James.

Av guttene som var kommet var det Remus som hadde kledd seg mest som en gomp. Det eneste problemet var beltet han hadde utenfor skjorten. Noe Lily hjalp ham med å rette på.

"Jeg får vel lage litt mer te." Hun gikk på ny inn til kjøkkenet.

"Moony, hvorfor er du her?" Remus så ned i gulvet. "Snakke med Lily om turen til Frankrike…" "Dere dro til Frankrike sammen!?" Ble han avbrutt av James. "Nei, besteforeldrene våres er visst naboer der nede… vi ble invitert til bursdagen til bestemoren hennes og det ble bare til at vi møttes."

James fant ut at han ikke kunne bli sint på Remus fordi besteforeldrene til han og Lily var venner. "Du da, Prongs. Hvordan går det med veddemålet?" James så litt bort på Slur før han svarte.

"Helt Ok. Jeg fikk husarrest en uke, og nå skal jeg få hjelp av Lily til å befri Sirius fra det galehuset han bor i." "Du skal ikke få hjelp av med til noe!" Lily slapp teen til Remus i gulvet. "Men jeg trodde du sa du skulle hjelpe meg med klærne?" Lily himlet med øynene og gikk for å koke opp enda mer vann.

§Sirius har det ikke helt lett§

Sirius følte seg temmelig ensom der han stod med bebreidende blikk fra hele familien. De hadde alle fått med seg hva som var hendt og ingen enset han et vennlig blikk.

"Hadde jeg vert Orion ville jeg ha utvist han fra skolen" påpekte fru Malfang som om Sirius ikke var der. Herr Malfang nikket "hadde den gutten vert min sønn ville han blitt kastet ut!"

'Hadde han bare gjort det' sukket Sirius. Foreldrene hans stod ute i gangen og diskuterte hans skjebne.

Han merket med ett at skyene utenfor ble mørkere og rein plasket ned, som om det ikke kunne bli verre. Akkurat da kom herr Black inn. "Åh oh!" hvisket Violin inn i øret til Sirius.

Mr. Black tok tak i armen til Sirius og dro ham ut. Sirius visste allerede hvor de skulle, kontoret til Mr. Black.

"Hvordan kunne du finne på noe så idiotisk!?" spurte herr Black iltert. Sirius visste ikke hva han skulle svare, faren hadde jo rett: det var idiotisk å inngå et slikt veddemål! (Prongs/N: Endelig gått opp for deg? Jeg holdt jo på å ikke bli med på det, og hvem er det som får straffen?)

(Padfoot/N: … Å hold kjeft! Hvem var det som feiga ut og avslørte oss?)

"Du har nådd grensen Sirius, jeg tollerer ikke mer fra din side." Sirius prøvde å møte blikket hans, men han måtte straks trekke det til seg.

Faren nærmet seg i sin høye person og trakk staven. "Reis deg!" Sirius hadde ikke noe annet valg enn å gjøre det faren sa. Herr Black nærmet seg og Sirius tok et skritt tilbake. Til slutt stod han helt oppe i veggen, med farens tryllestav pekende mot halsen.

"Aldri skuff meg igjen."

¤Hos Lily¤

"Ding dong" Lily gadd ikke bry seg med å åpne døren, bare ropte "Kom inn!"

"Hvor er du Lily?!" "På kjøkkenet. Men bare sett deg i stuen med resten av folket så lenge." Ingen så det, men Mary satte opp et stusset utrykk. 'Hvem andre?'

Fire munner åpnet seg samtidig. (Prongs/N: Guttene + Mary.) James Potter litt mer dramatisk enn de andre. "Ikke begynn å spørre, jeg vet det heller ikke" sa Lily da hun kom inn med to te kopper og tekannen. Mary lot være å spørre og tok plass ved siden av Remus.

Guttene holdt nesten på å le av det hun hadde på seg. Hun hadde på seg en lys sommerkjole, og på ett eller annet vis fått på seg det samme skotøyet som James, nemlig gummistøvler. Minus det at hennes var blå med rosa striper. Med et stort grønt sjal over skuldrene som fikk henne til å minne dem om Rakel Rummelfjoll.

Men det var en ting som viste seg ekstra godt frem, hun hadde nemlig satt opp håret i en pønkersveis. Heldigvis hadde hun ikke barbert bort håret på sidene.

"Hyggelig å møte deg her." Alle visste at Mary likte Remus. Og han selv likte det ikke.

"Hvorfor kom du hit?" Spurte James selv om han egentlig visste det. Det var den ballkjole greia igjen. "Ball kjolen." Svarte hun simpelt.

**Padfoot: Og hva med meg da? Dere sitter og små snakker mens dere drikker te!**

**Prongs: Hva tror du kommer nå da? Mer småprating?**

**Padfoot: Antagelig, kjenner jeg deg rett. Du har sikkert glemt alt om meg allerede, gullfisk!**

**Prongs: Neida, bare la meg få skrive! (Ikke svar på denne.)**

James tok en sipp av teen før han spurte Lily om klærne igjen. "Jeg har aldri sakt at jeg skal hjelpe deg." "Kom igjen da, det er for Sirius sin skyld." "Kom igjen da, Lily, det er bare noen klær." Istemte Remus.

Lily dro James ovenpå og stakk noen av farens gamle klær i hendene på ham. "Her."

Når han kom ned gjorde James noe som de andre aldri ville ha trodd at han gjorde. Han satte seg med og skrev en tekstmelding med mobilen sin. (Padfoot/N: Hva pokker er det for noe!? Har du tatt gompestudier, eller hva?)

"Hvem var det du sendte melding til, Potter?" Spurte Lily da han så opp fra telefonen. "Å, bare spurte om aldri så lite hjelp fra vår kjære venn, Violin." Lily var målløs. Hadde James sendt en melding til Violin? Og når i huleste fikk de mobil, og ikke minst, lærte seg den!?

§På herr Blacks kontor§

"Martyrio!" og herr Black mente det. Sirius falt om på gulvet i smerte. Han hadde opplevd dette mange ganger, men aldri med en slik kraft som dette. Smerten var hinsides alt tenkelig, og den stoppet ikke, slik den vanligvis gjorde.

Et sted langt borte hørte Sirius en bankelyd. Tre kraftige dunk, og med ett stoppet smerten. "Herr Black, sir?" Violin hadde åpnet døren på gløtt. Violin kom inn, dro med seg Sirius, smalt igjen døra og løp.

¤Tilbake til te selskapet¤

"Pip, pip" James sin mobil lagde en pipende lyd. Han så ned på skjermen "En melding innkommende". Han åpnet den og leste. Nikket og smilte.

"Hva Potter?! Hva stod det?!" Lily var desperat etter å få vite svaret. James hadde en mobil telefon, og ikke hun! (Pads/N: Ja, det er normalt å ikke ha… eh… gompefellytoner.) James bare smilte og lo av ansiktet hennes. For en gangs skyld var det hun som ville vite noe av ham, og ikke omvendt.

"Potter!" Sa hun strengt. "Si meg hva som står der!" James gjorde tegn til å vise henne telefonen, men så puttet han den i lommen. Det gjorde ikke Lily mer glad. "Gi meg den!"

"Nei! Jeg trenger ikke gi deg noe som er mitt." James apet etter tonen som Lily vanligvis brukte mot ham. (Tramptass/N: Jag følar mig lite svenska. Gullfisk! Du har gløymt meg!) "Ikke herm etter meg!"

"Neida, det skal jeg ikke gjøre min skjønne!" James måtte bare si det på en romantisk måte, hva annet ville få Lily enda mer sint? "Ikke snakk til meg sånn!" Lily dro han med ut i gangen. "UT!" James gikk mot døren. "Jeg mener Opp!"

"På rommet?" Spurte James på en lystig måte. Lily tenkte seg om en liten stund. "Nei, Petunias rom." Hun førte ham opp trappen og inn på rommet til Petunia.

James fikk sjokk av all den sjokkrosa fargen. Kunne noen virkelig sove med denne fargen rundt seg, og ikke minst leve? James så bort på Lily og så at hun også gjorde miner til å ville ut av dette rommet. "Foreldrene dine sitt rom?"

James ble på ny ført inn i et rom. Dette hadde heldigvis noen litt mer behagelige farger. Han la seg ned på den ene siden av sengen og Lily på den andre.

De så opp i taket og bare lå der. Så kom Lily på at hun lå på morens side, og James på farens. Med ett satte hun seg opp. "Vi burde bli ferdige med dette litt kvikt. Hva stod det!?" James la merke til hennes plutselige rykk, og bare smilte. Sov Lilys foreldre på samme side av sengen som hans foreldre?

"Potter, vise meg meldingen?" Spurte Lily. "Nope, ikke i dag." "Si hva som står der?" Ba Lily så pent hun kunne. "Ber du meg pent så… " Hun begynte å lage hostende lyder. "Aldri i livet, Potter." James snudde seg vekk fra henne og så på bildet faren hennes hadde på nattbordet.

Det viste en lykkelig familie på fire. Barnene kunne ikke være eldre enn åtte og fem, og foreldrene hadde hver av dem på fanget. Det var klart at bildet ikke var tatt hjemme. 'Var det kottoglaff det het?'

Lily hadde en del kortere hår, men allerede da den sjarmen han likte ved henne. Søsteren virket ikke like sur som hun ellers var, etter det han hørte fra Lily. Hun smilte faktisk.

Han så litt nærmere på bildet. Det var konturer av en person et stykke unna dem. (Prongs/N: Bildet er tatt ute.) Han tok bildet nesten helt inntil nesen. "Hva pokker gjør Slur på et av deres bilder!?"

Lily skvatt til av utbruddet James kom med. "Hva er så uvanlig med det?" Hun forstod ikke hva som var galt. "Han skal ikke være på samme vilde som deg! Det er ikke riktig!" "Det heter Bilde James, ikke vilde." James viftet nedlatende med handen. "Jaja."

De lå noen minutter til i stillhet da Lily begynte å høre svake snork. 'Hadde James sovnet?' Hun tok sjansen og snek hånden ned i bokselommen hans. Heldigvis var ikke mobilen gravd for dypt ned der.

Hun trykket seg fram, og leste meldingen. 'Hei James! Jeg fikk på en eller annen rar måte Sirius ut av huset, men hva skal jeg gjøre nå? Ååå, jeg kan ta ham med til deg! Kommer så fort vi kan… Violin/Sirius!' Ikke rart James hadde smilet og tatt det med ro, alt var jo bra.

Så slo en tanke Lily. "James, du må våkne! Du er ikke hjemme! Du er hos meg!" James våknet sakte. "Hæ?" "Sirius og Violin kommer til deg, men du er her hos meg!" Med ett kom hun på resten av gjestene. Hun dro James med seg ned og kommanderte ham til å sende en melding til Violin om stedsbyttet.

Alle satt i taushet og ventet på at de to nykommerenne skulle komme. James satt i sofaen og spilte på et spill på mobilen mens Lily lente seg over sofaryggen, og så på det han gjorde over skulderen hans.

Slur halvsov, og Remus ble blekere og blekere etter so tiden gikk. Mary hadde lagt hodet på fanget til Remus, og der sov hun søtt. Etter det hadde gått en laaaang (Prongs/N: Jeg vet det er feil med så mange aaa'er dataen, men det tok kjempe lang tid!) stund kom endelig Violin med Sirius på slep.

Han kjeftet på henne for å dra henne med til dette ukjente stedet, som om hun dro han med til noen av slektningene deres som han ikke visste hvor bodde.

**Padfoot: Jaja, Prongsie ville vist ikke krangle mer. Følg med videre, folkens. Jeg legger faktisk ut mange kapitler her nå (Men ingen bryr seg vel om alt strevet og slite jeg gjennomgår) R&R**

**(for en rolig avsluttning!)**

**Takk til alle som gir reviews også! Vi blir Veldig, veldig glade! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Prongs: Hey alle sammen! Nå håper jeg dere gleder dere til dette kapet, for vi har virkelig stått til i ferien og skrivd. Hvor mange kapitler er det nå Padfoto? Er dette det fjerde vi skriver etter ferien begynte, eller det tredje?**

**Padfoot: Altså her var det mange feil. Det heter kapitel, men Ok, du skrev kapet, men det blir veldig rart!! En annen ting er skrivd. Når man Skriver heter det skrevet. Bøyning her. Vel uansett, den største feilen var at jeg heter Padfoot!! Du kan ikke skrive i dag, (vel, ikke egentlig i dag er det vel?) du Prongsie.**

**Prongs: Haha… Jeg kan skrive jeg… bare skriver på dialekt mer enn normalt. Hehe. **

¤Violin koser seg¤

De kom inn i huset til Lily. Alle stirret på dem. "Slipp meg Violin!" Til Sirius store overraskelse slapp hun han så han nesten falt i bakken. "Velkommen til Lily, kjære fetter." Hun kunne ikke la være å le av det blikket han sendte henne.

Sola lyste opp rommet. Uten at noen av dem hadde lagt merke til det hadde klokka allerede blitt over tolv. "Middag, noen?" Spurte Lily. Hun visste ikke hva annet hun kunne gjøre. Det var tross alt hun som bodde her og med 6 gjester, hva annet var det å gjøre?

Det er tross alt alminnelig høflighet å by på noe, istedenfor å kaste dem ut, som hadde vert hennes første tanke.

"Det ville vært flott" utbrøt James. "Hva skal vi ha, Lily?" Spurte Violin til alles overraskelse.

"Tenkte vi kunne ta noe enkelt. Pizza?" Violin så rundt i rommet for å se hvor mange som ønsket forslaget til Lily. Det var ikke så mange, Sirius så ikke ut som om han visste hva det var engang. (Padfoot/N: Hvor mange vet det, liksom?) Hun gikk bort til Lily og hvisket. "Vi kunne lagd en ordentlig middag. Jeg kan hjelpe deg, og jeg er sikker på at Mary gledelig hjelper til hun og."

Violin stilte seg på en stol for å bli bedre sett. (Padfoot/N: fordi hun er så lav:) "Ok, jeg og Lily har bestemt at vi jentene skal lage en ordentlig middag til dere, håper det ikke gjør noe Mary, hva vil dere ha?"

¤James¤

Han stirret opp på Violin. (Prongs/N: Som nå på grunn av (de sære) evnene sine hadde gjort seg to meter høy) Sa virkelig denne jenta at de skulle få en ordentlig middag? Som de skulle lage. Da var det vare en ting å spørre seg. Hva ville han ha til mat? "Kan dere ikke lage mosaka? Sånn på pakke. Jeg er sikker på at du har hørt om det Lily." (Padfoot/N: Hvor har du hørt om det, da?)

Hun nikket. Selvfølgelig hadde hun hørt om det. Det var noe som foreldrene likte godt. "Noen andre for mosaka?" Alle nikket selv om de ikke helt var sikre på hva denne maten egentlig var. "Greit. Jenter inn på kjøkkenet. Vi har en middag å lage." (Padfoot/N: James er visst forelsket i en hærfører)

Jentene begynte på middagen. Utrolig nok hadde Lily alt som trengtes. Det hadde sikkert noe med foreldrene å gjøre. Guttene på sin side ble sittende i stua. Tre prangstere stirret på en fetthåret gutt. James visste ikke hva han skulle si. Det var tross alt ikke alt han kunne si med Slur i nærheten, ikke jentene heller.

§Sirius§

"Sa virkelig Violin at hun skulle være med på å lage den middagen?" Undret en forundret Sirius. Han hadde blitt dratt ut av "hjemmet" sitt, fått vite at han skulle til bestekameraten, men så blitt geleidet til huset til Lilys foreldre i stedet for.

Der inne hadde han og Violin nærmest vekket opp hele huset. Som da bestod av fetthårete Slur henslengt i en stol der han hadde sovnet, Lily lent over James der han gjorde noen rare greier på en gompe ting. Mary som sov i fanget til Remus, Moony selv så ikke helt frisk ut.

"Hun sa så." Sirius så bort på James. Han var tydeligvis i drømmeland etter at Lily hadde vært så nær ham frivillig. _'Sikkert fordi hun var nysgjerrig på hvordan James ville klare den gompetingen.' _(En slik bærbar fellyton greie)

&Slur&

Han var selvfølgelig blitt vekket når Black og Violin hadde kommet busende inn i huset på den måten. Nå satt han ukomfortabel i stolen mens tre av de guttene han hatet mest i verden stirret på han med merkelige øyne.

Potter så ut som han ville drepe han, ikke noe nytt der. (Padfoot/N: Nesten bra han ikke gjør det. Hele Harry Potter historien hadde blitt snudd på hodet.) Lupus så litt skeptisk ut og lurte tydeligvis på hva han egentlig gjorde her i huset til Lily og familien hennes. Og til slutt Black som var forfjamset over alt som skjedde i dette huset, og alle tingene som befant sg rundt ham. (Padfoot/N: Er det så merkelig å forstå da?)

Ikke rart. Han hadde ikke peiling på hva som hadde skjedd her før på dagen, eller skulle han si morgenen. Og det at han, Lupus og Potter var i samme hus, for ikke å si rom uten å hekse hverandre var nok ikke det du så hver dag. (Padfoot/N: pøh! Det er nemlig ikke lov til å bruke magi utenfor skolen. Du er virkelig så sløv som du ser ut til Snufserus?)

**Prongs: Hallo. Vi lot Slur skrive her, hvorfor i all verden gjorde vi det!?**

**Padfoot: Kanskje fordi Lily snakket deg inn i det. **

**Prongs: Åja, hehe. Glemte det bort jeg. (Ikke kom med noen Gullfisker her. Jeg er lei av det, og jeg er ikke en uansett… bedre hukommelse har jeg også.)**

**Padfoot: Ok, ok. Men du vet at Lily bruker deg. Snart blir du slaven hennes. (Så mange som får skrive i dette kapittelet, du er virkelig gavmild, men husk at jeg ikke har skrevet under på det. Eller i det hele tatt gitt mitt samtykke)**

¤Mary¤

Etter en merkelig start på dagen stod Mary nå over stekepannen og passet på at kjøttet ikke brente seg. Av alle var det Violin som hadde kontroll over potetene, og Lily satt og leste oppskriften for endte gang. De var blitt nødt til å lage tre porsjoner. Var ikke det nok var det ikke noe annet enn en brødskive man kunne få.

"Lily. Kjøttet er ferdig tror jeg. Skal jeg putte det i formen?" Lily nikket og fortsatte å lese. Alarmklokken ringte (Padfoot/N: Hvaforno ringte?) og Violin helte potetene over kjøttet. De startet på neste runde. "Lily, rasp heller opp osten enn å lese oppskriften så mange ganger!" Mary var lei av å se på at Lily for en gangs skyld gjorde noe unytting. (Padfoot/N: haha! Kan visst hende den beste)

"Jada, mamma, skulle bare forsikre meg om at vi gjorde alt riktig." Mary himlet med øynene og Lily satte i gang med jobben sin. "Du hadde ikke trengt å lese den i ti minutter for å forsikre deg." Lily ignorerte henne og raspet heller ost for full maskin.

¤Violin jobber¤

Violin på sin side hadde det helt fint. Å måle opp hvor mye melk hun skulle ha, vente til det kokte og så røre rundt i fem min var ikke den verste jobben hun kunne få. Det var egentlig ganske lett etter Lily hadde lært henne hvordan det gjordes.

Det var også ganske morsomt å bare holde rørerutinen mens Lily og Mary diskuterte. Lily var visst ikke seg selv i dag. Hun trengte som regel ikke lese igjennom en ting mer enn to ganger for å være sikker. Det hadde sikkert noe med Potter å gjøre. (Padfoot/N: antagelig. Alle blir litt smittet av hvor surrete han er)

¤Lily¤

Det at Mary nesten hadde skjelt henne ut kom ikke som noen overraskelse. Hun hadde tross alt hatt en veldig god grunn til det siden hun selv bare hadde sittet der i sine egne tanker.

Hvordan i all verden fikk Potter peiling på Mobiltelefoner for eksempel? Og hvordan hadde han blitt så god på det spillet!? Hun hadde selv prøvd det noen ganger, og hadde ikke forstått så mye av det. Hun hadde som regel røket ut med en gang. Potter derimot hadde klart det imponerende lenge.

Og så var det at hun hadde lent seg over skulderen hans for å se på det han gjorde da. At hun Frivillig hadde lent seg over Potter for å se på han spille et kipt Spill! Hun kunne ikke tenke på det lenger.

Etter hun hadde fått streng beskjed om å rive osten av Mary satte hun i gang som om det var et mesterskap. Hun gjorde alt for å få tankene vekk fra Potter.

Endelig var all maten klar og de satte seg ned for å spise. Flere mager rumlet som om de var et kor. Lily kunne ikke gjøre annet enn å knise, selv om hennes var en av dem.

¤James¤

Han hørte Lily knise når rumlekoret startet. Det var litt pussig at hun lo av noe slikt, men siden hans mave var en av de som bråkte høyest satte han i å spise.

Starten av måltidet gikk stort sett til å spise. Ingen overraskelse der. Men etter hvert som folk ble ferdige begynte det å bli fylt opp med lyden av stemmer i stedet for kniver og gafler. Til slutt var det bare han selv, James, og Sirius som spiste.

¤Lily¤

Endelig var de to guttene blitt ferdig med å spise. Eller, det vil si, James ble ferdig til sist. Han gjorde seg ferdig vel fem min etter Sirius.

Lily var lei. Hun var trøtt av å være verten for alle disse gjestene. Hun var rett og slett drit lei. Det var slitsomt å starte dagen flere timer før enn normalt.

Rolig hadde den heller ikke vært. Etter at James først kom på døra hadde hun måttet være med på aksjon "Redde Sirius". Heldigvis hadde Violin reddet dem fra alt bryet.

"Lily, har ikke du glemt noe?" Lurte James like etter han var ferdig med maten. Hun tenkte lenge og hardt, men kom ikke på noe. "Nei, hva da?"

James himlet med øynene. "Dessert, Lily, dessert." Oops. Det hadde hun ikke tenkt på. "Eh, hva vil du ha da?" "Kake!" Skrek James, Sirius og Remus ut i kor.

Lily gikk opp på rommet sitt, og hentet noen av sparepengene. Kake var noe av det hun ikke gadd å lage selv. Det tok for lang tid.

Av alle, tok hun James til siden. "Du passer på huset mens jeg er borte. Jeg er tilbake om ti min." Hun gikk ut før han kunne svare.

"Kom tilbake! Vi har ikke sakt hvordan kake vi liker!" James løp etter henne. "Og jeg er sikker på at det ikke blir en fest mens vi er borte."

Så det ble til at James ble med henne. Da visste de hva alle likte og tålte. (Prongs/N: Mens Lily og jeg kjøper kake ser vi på det som skjedde hjemme hos henne.)

Sirius slengte seg elegant ned i sofaen og bredde seg ut. Nå var det endelig hans tur til å bestemme litt… (Prongs/N: Sirius har blitt ond!!)

§Sirius gjør noe slemt§

(Padfoot/N: Mohahahaha!!)

Endelig var Lily ute av huset. Hvor var James? Sikkert løpt etter henne eller noe, ikke noe unormalt det. Så hva var det man skulle gjøre i et hus uten noen foreldre? Ha fest!

Vent! Det var ikke tid til å starte en fest. Hva da? Be folk inn til en fest. Nei… JO! Nå hadde han det. Få Snufsern til å rydde og vaske hele huset. Det ville glede Lily og foreldrene, og ikke minst han selv.

Han stilte seg foran Slur og pekte mot fienden med staven. "Nå rydder du opp alt dette rotet før Lily kommer, eller så hekser jeg deg." Slur så på ham med blanke øyne. "Du har ikke lov til å bruke magi utenfor skolen." "Hva om jeg har blitt utvist?" Spurte Sirius hånlig.

"Da hadde staven din vært brekt." Sirius forstod at Slur hadde et poeng, men ville ikke gi seg selv om. "Hva om jeg har klart å fikse staven min på en eller annen måte da?" (Prongs/N: Tenk på Gygrid…)

"Ha, er du utvist gjør du meg en tjeneste" argumenterte Slur. "Beklager, men nå blir du nok skuffet." Sirius gliste mot Slur. "Har du en gang tenkt på at det er Lily som får trøbbel om jeg bruker magi?" spurte han ondskapsfullt.

Sirius visste at Slur likte Lily, de hadde tross alt vert venner så lenge han kunne huske. Kanskje det var derfor James hatet han så veldig. Kanskje var følelsene til Slur noe mer enn bare vennskap?

"Du våger ikke" Slur tok et skritt mot ham. "Du vet sørgelig lite om min karakter, Snufserus" Sirius viftet staven litt foran han. "Men du har rett. Det er synd å gi Lily så mye problemer. Jeg kan jo alltids vente med å hekse deg til vi er tilbake på skolen. Jeg kan jo i scenesette et spill der du plager Lily og James kommer til unnsetning" han gliste bredt.

Sirius var i sitt ess. Å overtale folk var enkelt, å overveie hvilken teknikk en skal bruke kan være vrient, men ikke når du heter Sirius Black.

"Det.. det våger du ikke" stotret Slur. "Å det er lett nok det, og det er jo selvsagt du som får problemer med lærerne!" Slur mumlet noe uforståelig, men gikk for å finne en brukbar kost. (Prongs/N: Se! Slur er virkelig glad i _**MIN**_ Lily! Hvordan kan han!?)

¤På vei til butikken med Lily (og James)¤

**Padfoot/N: Haha!! James i parentes til slutt, genialt**!!

**Prongs: Det er for å vise at det er Lily som forteller!!**

James gikk tett inntil henne. 'Hvorfor i all verden gjorde han det?' "James, det er god plass. Du trenger ikke å gå oppi meg!" Hun stirret surt over på han.

"Men det er en av de første gangene jeg går alene uten foreldrene mine i gompeverden." Lily stirret forbløffet bort på ham. _Han_ var ikke vant til gompeverden, selv om han kunne så mye om den. Merkelig.

"Ok.." Hun visste ikke hva annet hun skulle si. Hun satte opp tempoet enda et hakk og stravet mot butikken. (Prongs/N: Husker jeg ikke feil nevnte jeg noe om at jeg var vant til å gå i gompeverden i første kap, det skal være der han bor, i nabolaget.)

"Lily, de ser merkelig bort på oss," hveste James. Lily så rundt seg, og tok flere personer i å stirre på dem. Så la hun merke til hvor pysete Potter virket, og hvordan han nærmest han rundt benene på henne, selv om han var mye høyere. Hun snøftet.

"Se på deg selv. Du virker mer redd enn den femåringen der borte, og jeg trodde du var den med mest erfaring."

James rettet seg mer opp, og slapp taket rundt Lily, men enda ville hav gjerne hatt noe å holde i. Menneskene rundt begynte å gå som vanlig rundt dem.

**Padfoot: Haha. Du følger i bena på henne som en hund!**

**Prongs: Moro… Jeg henger rundt bena på min elskede som Padfoot…Mohahahaha**

**Padfoot: Stopp å snu på det jeg sier. Jeg er ikke den eneste hunden i verden!**

**Prongs: Men den eneste som jeg kjenner… og som er i dette rommet, og som jeg kan erte med det…**

**Padfoot: Du er slem!! **

**Prongs: Er jeg ikke!!**

**Padfoot: Er du det!**

**Prongs: Er jeg ikke!!**

**Padfoot: Er du det!**

**Prongs: Er jeg ikke!!**

**Padfoot: Er du det!**

**Prongs: Slem hund!!**

**Padfoot: (Snufs, snufs)**

**Prongs: Ingen åttetall! Det var en første..!**

**Padfoot: var det vel ikke! Du er bare slem i dag!**

**Prongs: Er jeg ikke!! Og jeg var ikke den som hadde problemer med engelsken, så det så!!**

**Padfoot: Det er ikke min feil at det er ferie! Heller ikke at jeg ikke kunne stoppe! Norsk er vanskelig… (Kjedelig!! Var det jeg mente)**

**Prongs: Du er liksom norsk? Og med engelskproblemer og ikke huske norsk samtidig, at det går an!**

**Padfoot**: **Ce n'est pas mon défaut !**

"James! Get a grip!" (Prongs/tr: Jeg tror hun mener: Ta deg sammen, for dere som ikke er så gode i Engelsk:) Selv om da har dere vel hatt problemer tidligere i ficen, og det kan ha vært min feil) Skrek Lily. James hadde kastet seg bak henne når en bil hadde tutet dem ut av veien, som de hadde vært på vei over.

"Mamma, mamma! Se på den rare gutten! Han gjemmer seg bak den jenta!" Den lille gutten dro moren i skjørtet og pekte mot James og Lily. "Husj! Det er ikke pent å peke!"

James følte seg utilpass. Han smilte usikkert bort mot den lille gutten som stirret storøyd tilbake. Han åpnet munnen for å komme med en unnskyldning, men Lily kom han i forkjøpet. "Hei du der. Jeg må virkelig unnskylde for oppførselen til vennen min, men vi øver til skoleteateret" hun smilte søtt, og dro James med seg.

De rundet ett hjørne. "Kan du i det minste prøve å oppføre deg litt normalt!?" James la merke til at dette ikke var et så hyggelig sted. Et smug var vel ikke stedet for å prate. Dessuten kunne de lett bli overhørt.

"Husj, Lily. Folk vil tro jeg er gal." Han lente seg nesten inntil henne og hvisket i øret hennes: "og jeg oppfører meg så normalt som jeg klarer allerede…"

"Kaller du det normalt!?" Lily hadde tydligvis ikke forstått at hu burde være diskre.

"Lily?" Begge tenåringene snudde seg mot nykommerene. "Therese, Mia, Jasmine. Hva gjør dere her!?" Spurte Lily forferdet og overrasket. James dultet henne i skulederen. "Kjenner du de der?"

"Hvem er kompisen din a Lily?" Hun satte opp et falskt smil og smilte mot Potter. "Jeg er en venn fra skolen." Alle stirret mot James. "James, James Potter. Dere har vel hørt alt om meg?"

Jentene ristet på hodet? (Prongs/N: Noen flere enn meg som begynner å virkelig tenke ved denne setningen?) (Padfoot/N: Du og ditt ego. Du kan ikke tro at de ikke vet hvem du er engang!)

"Neei, aldri hørt om deg før." Mia smilte mot en sjokkskadet James. (Padfoot/N: Du gaper som en gullfisk igjen) Lily grep tak i James. "Kom så går vi og kjøper den kaka!"

"Å, skal dere ha fest?" Therese virket håpefull. "Seff. Må bare kjøpe litt snacks først." Lily viste tegn mot vennene om at de skulle være stille. "James! Vi har ingen fest, og det vil ikke bli det heller. Slutt å gjøre narr av meg foran vennene mine!"

"De er vennene dine?" Han rusket seg i håret og gapte (Prongs/N: Ja, for en gangs skyld innrømmer jeg det.)som en Gullfisk. (Padfoot/N: En null til meg!)

De gikk videre til butikken i et følge. James hadde invitert disse sjarmerende(?) jentene med til Lily, uten at hun hadde sakt ja, selvsagt. Når de endelig hadde fått kjøpt kaken la de på vei tilbake til det rene(?) huset.

§Skum, skum og atter skum§

(Padfoot/N: Tittelen sier alt)

Slur tok tak i kragen til Sirius. "Hvor er så bøttekottet, Black?" Sirius sendte han et skeptisk blikk. "Ew! Aldri i livet om jeg går inn der med deg!" Slur himlet med øynene. "Hva er det du tror bøttekott er til for?"

Sirius tenkte seg om et lite øyeblikk. (Prongs/N: Hør, hør! Sirius tenker! Jepp, jeg hører det helt hit!) "Sover ikke husnissene der?" Hele rommet hylte av latter. "Sa jeg noe galt?"

Med noen kommentarer i den ene og andre retningen endte det med at de dro ut på leting etter kottet. Inne i huset selvsagt. Hadde de dratt til Galtvort hadde de ikke hatt problemer, Sirius visste jo hvor flesteparten var. Og de han ikke visste om, fant han. (Eller vennene…)

(Padfoot/N: Det er liksom jeg som pleier å ha kartet da!)

Sirius gjorde en jubel dans. "Jeg fant det, jeg fant det! Det er under trappa!" Han gliste mot dem "Overraskelse, eller hva?" Slur fylte en bøtte med vann, mens Sirius fant såpen. Han snudde flasken på hodet. "Er du sikker på at det skal være så mye?"

"Tviler du på mine vaske evner Snufsern?" Remus stønnet og mumlet for seg selv. "Det burde man, ja." Flasken ble tømt og Sirius smilte selvtilfreds. Det var da han la merke til at det stod med Store bokstaver og utropstegn: "En dråpe er Nokk!!" Han var virkelig glad for at han ikke var den som skulle vaske.

Slur, intetanende som han var, tok moppen og begynte å vaske gulvet. Det kom mer og mer skum, og Slur begynte å lure på om dette virkelig var riktig. "Black, er det riktig med så mye skum?" Sirius smålo. "Hvordan skal jeg vite det?"

Så fant øynene til stakkars Slur veien til flasken som lå henslengt på gulvet. Han leste skriften og snudde seg mot Sirius. " Black, du kan få lov til å vaske," sa han truende. Sirius trakk staven og pekte mot offeret sitt. "Jeg kan ikke vaske, hva tror du om meg? At jeg er ei vaskekjerring?"

Slur skulte mot Sirius, men hadde ikke noe annet valg enn å fortsette med vaskejobben. Skummet hopet seg opp etter som tiden gikk, og så skjedde det.

Fortsettelse følger… (Prongs/N: Dun dun duuuun!)

(Paddy/N: Alltid like dramatisk)


End file.
